Two Fates
by Angel.Lie02
Summary: Light Yagami and Gakushuu Asano are actually family related. Ryuk dropped two death notes instead of one and light picks up both giving one to the person he trusts the most. What can this mean to the world when there is two Kira's in the beginning? How will E class and L react to two psychotic people with god-like complexes and an ego that could destroy all? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Assassination classroom x Death Note Fanfic

Disclaimer: All characters from death note and Assassination classroom are not mine, unfortunately.

Also there will be no SLASH in this story, maybe some smut and cute moments but NO SLASH.

Summary: Light Yagami and Gakushuu Asano are family related. Ryuk dropped two death notes and light picks up both. What can this mean to the world when there is two Kira's in the beginning? How will Class E and L react to two psychotic people with god like complexes and an ego that could destroy all?

 **Kira's right hand man**

 **Chp 1**

Meetings

Light's Pov

The world was boring.

It's boring and all I want is a little fun in life. As a 14 year old I should be having fun, going out, and playing games, chilling with friends.

Nope, because I'm a good little boy who studies and maintains the reputation of the cool kid that's top of the class.

I sighed as I leaning back into my chair, stretching my arms and cracking my fingers. Rolling my neck and slouching in my chair. I stared at the offending papers in front of me. It wasn't that the assignments were hard, no I could do it, I am Light yagami after all. It was the fact that it takes a lot of time and that is was boring. Nothing challenging at all.

"Light Kun! Can you come down and help me" Sachiko, my mother called.

"Coming!" I called back as I got up and left my room.

On my way I passed Sayu's door and inside I saw her watching some movie with an upcoming actor named Ryuga Hideki. I shook my head and a light smile passed my lips. 'So sayu's getting into that stage of life' I thought as I got to the kitchen.

"Oh Light kun, I'm sorry to interrupt you and your homework but can you help me set up the table, your uncle and cousin are coming to stay over for the weekend" mum states as she cooks.

"Oh yeah…How many years has it been since you've last seen him? Your brother I mean" I asked and a sad smile was placed on her lips.

"16 years, and during those years, his wife passed away suddenly" she looked sad and I nodded as I began setting up the table.

"Dad coming soon?" "I'm Home!"

I gave an airy laugh at the coincidence and turned to see Sochiro, looking tired yet brightly smiling.

"Light" "Father" we exchanged greetings.

"So, when's your relatives coming over?" he asked.

"Half an hour, so we better hurry" and with that I started setting up the table.

 **Half an hour later**

As if on the dot the door bell rung.

Sayu went to open the door as the girl had come down from her room around 15 minutes ago.

"Hello, you must be Sayu?" a deep and velvet voice asked.

"And you must be my long lost uncle and cousin" I heard Sayu joke back. As deep laugh was given.

Footsteps were heard and in came Sayu, a tall male behind her.

He had Maroonish red hair that was combed back neatly, lightly tanned skin and dark violet eyes that were cold although his face showed a light and friendly smile. He wore a brown coloured suit and on his tie was a leaf pin. He looked professional and that he meant business instead of going to meet his sister's family.

Suddenly I noticed a small body behind his. A kid, maybe 10 or 11 years of age. He had short strawberry blonde hair and passive violet eyes. His face held no emotions as he half hid behind his father.

"Gakuho! It's been too long!" Mother cried out as she went over to greet the man. Enveloping the man in a sudden hug, he was startled yet he hugged back. The icy coldness was gone and it was replaced with warmth and love.

"I've missed you Sachiko" smiled Gakuho.

Once they were done with the hugs dad went up to the man.

"Sochiro Yagami" "Gakuho Asano" they both shook a firm handshake and once they released there was approval in Gakuho's eyes.

"You chose a good man little sister" both mum and dad went red.

"Gakuho!" Mum called in embarrassment.

"It's a good thing Sachiko, you have good taste"

Mum was still red but said nothing.

"Sayu Yagami, but you know me" Sayu grinned and Gakuho grinned back.

"Of course" Gakuho smiled back.

"Light Yagami" I stepped forward and as we shook hands Gakuho's hands were firm. We stared at each other for a moment and it felt like an hour until he let go.

"Your son will amount to greatness Sachiko, I know he will" Gakuho comments.

"That I have to agree with, Light has always been a good boy and has always been top of the class" Sachiko boasted proudly.

Gakuho chuckled. "Gakushuu has always been top of the class too, I guess its good genes"

"Oh! Poor Gakushuu, we forgot all about you" Mum went over to the small boy and gave him a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Adorable little boy isn't he?" Smiled Mum. "He too will amount to greatness dear brother, now let's eat" Mum hassled all of us over to the table.

We all sat and began to eat. Mum and Uncle Gakuho began to chat and catch up on life with each other.

"So, I believe I've heard your name before, are you somewhat known for what you do?" Dad asked innocently enough and Gakuho gave a grin.

"Well I do run a school, that must be why" The man said.

"Oh, and what school is this dear Brother?" Mum asked.

"Kunugigaoka Junior High School" we all nearly spat out our food.

All of us stared at the man wide eyed.

"You mean that famous school for the smart?" Sayu questioned and Gakuho gave a smile and a nod.

"Well then…I always knew you'd use your unlimited knowledge for something, teaching is a good thing, running a school must be tiring" Mum states.

I felt eyes bore into me and I look up to see Gakushuu looking at me. Then I noticed it. Intelligent eyes they were, they held sadness and lust for power, a want for a challenge and they reminded me of someone, his eyes reminded me of my own.

I broke eye contact as I ate.

"Light Kun"

"Yes Mum"

"Gakushuu will be staying in your room"

"Oh"

 **After Dinner**

I led Gakushuu to my room and the boy followed quietly. Once at my room door I opened it and let the boy in.

"You can have the bed if you want to, settle your things down and go take a shower if you need to, it's down the hall to your right" I state and the boy puts his stuff on the bed and takes out some clothes.

I settle on my desk chair and watched as the boy hurried out.

For the son of such a confident and carefree man he was very…cautious. I sighed as I took out a futon and set up my new bed for the weekend. Once done I went back to my assignment that laid on my desk.

"Might as well do it now than later" I said softly as I started it.

A few minutes might've passed until soft and small footsteps sounded. A soft plop was heard and I could feel eyes yet again burn into me. I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

The kid's hair was slightly wet and now he wore loose fitting pyjamas.

"I'll be up for a bit so if you want to stay up a bit or go to sleep I don't mind, just don't make too much noise" I state as I turned back.

Minutes passed as I worked on the assignment when a hand was on my shoulder. I looked up to see the kid hovering over me and staring at the work I had in front of me. Suddenly he did something that shocked me speechless. He scoffed.

"Please, that's what junior high school work is? That's easy, just takes a bit of time" Retorted the boy in a soft voice yet it was firm, just like his fathers.

"Uh yeah, that's why I thought I should start it now, I may be top of the class but it will still take 3 days at the very least" I state back after getting out of my shock. The boy noticed and gave an innocent smile.

"Need help?" the boy questioned and I was wary in letting an 11 year old help me with my work. Gakushuu noticed and sighed before pushing me over in my chair.

"Come on, like you I'm also top dog" I didn't budge as I stared at him. "Scoot over a big fatty, I can't help if you won't let me sit and as far as I can tell there are no other chairs" I didn't say anything.

He gave a heavy sigh and suddenly sat on my lap with a thump.

"Hey!" I called out at the sudden weight as the offending boy started picking up some papers.

"Have another pencil?" I gave him a glare before pulling out another pen.

"You know, unlike your father you're very rude, especially for a kid your age" I state and Gakushuu gave a little smile.

"You don't know my father like I do because I get it all from him" he grinned and started to write things down. "Annoying is what people like my father would describe me as, a pest, flea, know it all, brat" Gakushuu laughed yet it fell dead, his eyes were hollow of emotion.

So he was that type of kid, top of the class yet bullied because of it. We weren't the same in the slightest then. While he's picked on for his intelligence I'm honoured, loved, respected and even feared by some of the people around me.

"You know I like the annoying and brighter version of you better than this emo one" I state and the boy looks at me, almost whip lashing me. "Also, if you used your intelligence and your cards right, you wouldn't be getting teased or insulted by your classmates" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Gakuho looked clueless and it was cute and innocent.

"Well let's say in your case, you're smart and top of your school but when it comes to power and respect, people give you none because you haven't shown them why and how you should be respected. I for instance have power and respect. Why? Because I'm friendly, I'm not all academics because I show that I'm powerful and worthy in sports and fighting, I'm also pretty hot so that's a plus for the ladies" I state and Gakushuu gave a crude look of disgust.

"What!? It's true" I said and the boy nodded, thinking it over when something clicked in his mind.

"I've got a proposal for you Yagami san-" "Call me Light, we are family idiot" I state and the boy blushes.

"Uh sure, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" I glared "You teach me how to become this new and improved hot stuff that you talk about and I'll help you finish this boring thing you call an assignment, do we have a deal?" the boy got of my lap and held out his hand.

I stared at it and thought of any benefits for the future. How could a little cousin like him help me in any way? Then I thought of his dad, a rich and powerful man in the education and academics department. Plus, anyone related to me should not be getting picked on. I sighed through my nose and grasped the younger boy's hands.

"Fine" I state and Gakushuu looked excited at this. The kid's eyes looked devious and a Cheshire grin spreads onto his lips.

'This kid is like me' I mused.

 **TIME SKIP**

Gakushuu was a fast learner, as his teacher in the kid's social life I taught him everything he needed to know. How to manipulate others and to get benefits off deals he makes with people. He was a natural at masks as well and by the end of the weekends Gakushuu was a pro. His first test subjects were my family, even though I was reluctant for him to use them like lab rats at first.

Although it was a success, all of them believed that Gakushuu was a cheerful and likeable kid. But of course Gakuho noticed the change in his own son.

"Raito nii, see you again soon!" I smiled at the boy, Gakushuu had taken a liking to calling me his older brother.

Gakuho came up to me and gave me one of his angelic uncle smiles. He hugged me and I was a bit surprised yet hugged back when I heard his voice.

"I know you've changed and taught him the ways to being manipulator" Gakuho's voice was deep and it had a deadly tone to it. "For that I thank you for changing my weak son into something stronger, your service is appreciated" something was put into my hand and that's when Gakuho let go of me and began walking away, a hand on his sons shoulder.

Gakushuu looked troubled at the exchanged but smiled once again after I gave a look that said 'I'm fine'

They both walked away but that's when I noticed the change in Gakushuu and that he wasn't just a kind uncle. His grip on Gakushuu was absolute and iron like. The gleam in his deep violet eyes was deadly and held something that a predator would have. It was also when I noticed the mask he had on, once he showed me bits of his personality I could finally see it. That smile was nothing kind and his calm demeanour only shadowed the ugly and evil one underneath.

"Light Kun are you alright?" Mum asked me worryingly and I looked up and smiled.

"I'm fine, absolutely fine" I smiled 'so masks and manipulation does run through my veins'. Life might get interesting with these two males.

"Don't worry Light, they'll come to visit from time to time" Father States and I nodded as I go back inside and to my room.

I looked to my hand to see a roll of money and a piece of paper. On the piece of paper was two phone numbers and two emails, one for both father and son.

"We are totally related" I chuckled as I settled the money and piece of paper next to my completed assignments.

End Chp 1

Okay so how do you guys like it? I believe this is the first Death note x Assassination classroom fanfic.

Review for another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the one review, it was actually pretty surprising because this is the first fanfics for this crossover and I didn't expect anyone to like or even review it. so thank you so much! it's also my birthday so this is my gift to you guys!

disclaimer: all characters are not mine and there will be no SLASH. Plus I'm sorry if Asano is too oc, but it's just the way I'll make him so I apologise in advance.

Chp 2

 _Italics_ = Text Messages

 **Beginning**

 **Gakushuu Asano's pov**

Class E were annoying little fleas, always getting in the way of important things. Especially that Karma Akabane, he's the biggest flea out of their lot. I still can't believe that both E class and A class will both have to go on that summer vacation to a resort in Okinawa. Not that I'm angry about the little holiday, just the fact that I'll have to be with E scum.

I sighed when I felt a vibration come from my phone as well as a small Beep.

 _'_ _Hey Gakushuu, haven't talked for a while'_ it was from Raito Nii, I smiled and instantly replied.

 _'_ _Yeah, just been really busy with all my exams and stuff'_ I reply.

 _'_ _Oh, well you have been using the notebook I gave you as a present right?'_ I smirked at this.

 _'_ _Course I have, you'd know from the news idiot'_ I typed before jumping and lying on my bed.

*Beep* _'_ _True'_

 _'_ _By the way, I won't be as busy for a few days. Class A and…urgh…E will be going on a mini vacation'_ I sent _'_ _of course I'll still write some names'_

It took a few seconds until another reply came from the elder teen.

 _'_ _That's fine, just make sure to wright names beforehand, the SPK and L have been onto me, I believe someone from the FBI is stalking me. Plus, make sure to write the names I've sent you, don't want you getting caught'_ I cooed at this.

 _'_ _So you do care for me~'_ I sent.

 _'_ _Course I do, Ryuk will be coming with you on the trip to make sure you're alright, Got to go'_ with the last messages of goodbyes I slumped and curled into a ball in my bed.

My eyes trailed off to my bags that were packed, peeking out from inside was a black leather book and the words Death Note written on it. I smiled as I remembered how I came to get the book.

 **FLASH BACK**

"RAITO NII!" I called as I waved at the elder teen.

"Oh? Gakushuu" Light smiled as he waved back to me. Both Sayu and Sachiko were behind him, father followed me as we walked to the Yagami's.

"Sachiko, I am so sorry for the inconvenience and I know this is a little late for this and my work has been pilin-""Brother calm down" Sachiko smiled one of her kind and motherly smiles at us.

"We'll take care of him, now go, I know you're in a hurry" Father smiled a genuine smile and ran off to go to whatever meeting he had overseas.

I rolled my eyes. It wouldn't have been the first time the man had left me home alone with the maids, in fact he could have done the same today but the man was weird and strange. His mind changed like a women's mood when they were on their period. From time to time when father was out of town he would ask the Yagami's to take me in. today wasn't any different as he dropped me off at the train station.

"Come on Gakushuu" Sachiko called and I followed them with a smile, walking by Raito's side.

"Long time no see" Raito says.

"We saw each other last month and have constantly been texting each other since I was eleven Raito Nii" I deadpanned and the elder laughed.

"Well I've got to keep track of my favourite cousin" "Aren't I your only cousin?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Sooner than I thought we arrived back that the Yagami's house hold.

"Go make yourself at home, you know you can always take the spare room dear" Sachiko states kindly.

"Nah, I want to bond with him more mum" "As do I auntie" I state as we both walk to Raito's room like usual. I notice the smile on Sachiko's face as she watches us from below.

Once in Light's room I fell onto his bed with a thump and looked at the elder teen. Light settled his bag and took of his coat due to the cold weather. Sitting on his desk chair he looked at me in deep thought, his stare boring and burning my skin. I gulped and looked away.

"What's wrong idiot?" I asked and Raito snapped out of his thinking.

"What do you think about Kira?" I was startled at the sudden question.

It wasn't any different than usual, Light would suddenly ask random topics every so often and I'd tell him my opinion on it. So far our minds were pretty similar we had pretty much the same view on justice so I answered him.

"Kira is alright I guess" I state and he narrowed his eyes.

"Alright?" the elder seethed and I held out my hands in defence.

"I'll elaborate what I mean, he or she has good intentions, to wipe out all evil and cleanse the world. I'd do the same I'll admit but the person is way too impulsive, he got caught by L in an instant just because the detective made some justice speech about him being evil" I notice how Lights eyes became steel like and the small sneer on his lips.

"So do you think what he does is good or evil?" I thought about this for a second.

I never gave Kira a second thought, it was just another mass murder that would be put in its place but I also thought of how smart this person was. How could criminals just die from a heart attack so suddenly?

"Both I guess, he kills others so I guess that makes him a killer. If he succeeds then will he kill himself too for being a mass murdering killer? But I also believe that what this person does in smart in a way, doing all this in their twisted and sick view of justice" I sighed.

"To sum it up, I'm neutral although I wouldn't mind giving this power of Kira a little try" I chuckled at this but I noticed that there was no smile on Light's face.

"Gakushuu…I am Kira" I noticed that it was dark out. Lightning flashed and I swore that I saw a shadow of a monster beside Light.

"W-what?" I said in shock as the three words went through one ear and went straight out the other.

"I am Kira" I stare at the teen in front of me. What use to be brown eyes turned into glowing red and an evil smile was on his lips.

"Light, don't play this sort of game with me" but I could tell the other wasn't lying. "How?" it was a simple question yet the dangerous glint in the other's eyes was deadly.

"I will tell you, as long as you swear an oath to me that you won't tell anyone, and If I find out that you do then I will kill you, family related or not" I stare and then grinned.

"I swear upon my life that this will remain a secret" I state and lightning flashed again as if a deal had been made. "So…How?" I asked again.

"Well, touch this" Light brought out a note book with the words Death Note written on the outside cover. He passed it to me and once I touched it I felt something within me change.

"KEKEKEKE Light Kun has done well" I turned to see the most horrible thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

"GAH! What the Hell!" I shriek when I see the thing.

Light Glared at the beast and threw him an apple he brought out of his bag.

"That's Ryuk, He's a shinigami" I stare in shock at the god of death. "Which leads me to the book you just touched, that was a death note, a note used by the Shinigami's to kill others just by writing down a name and knowing a face of the name" I gaped at the book I held.

"Which also leads me to my next question, L has been very…difficult and I can tell that he will be onto me soon so I need another Kira at my side in case something happens to me and I need proof that I am not Kira"

"So you want me to have the death note?" I asked

"No, not this one at least" Light turned around and pulled out another notebook that was the exact same as the one I held. "This will be yours, do you choose to accept this? I warn you that those who use the death note can neither go to heaven or hell" I thought of it but came to an easy decision.

"Course I'll use it Raito Nii, Life's been getting boring recently, I need a thing to past the time and a death note sounds perfect" I grinned at the other and a smirk was returned.

 **PRESENT TIME!**

I got off and out of my bed and walked over to the bag. I pulled out the book and looked at it.

"This needs a makeover" I hummed as I plopped myself onto my desk chair and started to work on creating a makeover for the death note.

"From now on, you'll be my…diary?"

 **DAY OF VACATION!**

I got to the docks and waved to the five virtuosos who were standing near the train we were supposed to be on. I stood up high and made my way to them with confidence. I noticed some of the girls coo and blush as I pass them.

"Asano Kun!" Ren grinned at me giving a little wave.

"Are E class students here yet?" I asked and they all shook their heads in no's.

I nodded and started to chat with them like usual, about grades, tests and such. Honestly is was boring, chatting with such low life scum like these guys, I admit even E class have been more interesting and challenging which brings me to one question. How did they get such confidence in themselves? All of E classes' grades have been improving to an extent that they could all comeback to the main building if they chose to. But they haven't, all of them have stayed and don't want to be moved back to the main building which is quite peculiar, in E class you have no future so Why?

As the other nerds talked I thought of when this strange activity started happening. It came back to me, they started gaining confidence maybe a few weeks or even earlier after the moon got destroyed. After all it was when we had assembly and that Nagisa Shiota had shown up a student of the main building that it started to show.

"Eh? What is dear Gakushuu thinking about? KEKEKE…" I was startled and flinched a bit as I heard the voice. None of the others noticed so I calmed my racing heartbeat.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the shinigami hovering next to me. His mouth twisted into his usual grin, showing all his pointy teeth as his emotionless eyes stared into your soul, literally. But Ryuk is always like that, popping in to check on me or give me lights instructions.

"Hey, Gakushuu! Can I have an apple?" the Shinigami begged but I ignored him, keeping my calm when E class students started to arrive. I watched them slyly from where I stood, all of them formed their own little group while A class snickered and sneered at the students.

In all honesty I actual sympathise with E class students, no matter how much they irritate me to no end.

"Asano Kun, are you alright?" Seo asked me and I nodded, not saying a word as they all went back to their conversation. I tuned out yet again as I continued to watch E class, trying to catch wind of what they were talking about.

I noticed their teacher…Tadaomi Karasuma was it? Scolding their other teacher who was the busty, blonde foreigner, Irina Jelavic for her outwear which I would also do myself if I were him.

"What the" Ryuk said as he turned to look somewhere and I followed his eyes. There, was a strange looking man who didn't seem at all human if he didn't have a nose.

The man in turn stared at the spot Ryuk was standing on but that would've been impossible. Nobody could see Ryuk unless they touch the Death note which is also impossible. My eyes widened a bit, unless he sensed Ryuk…But how? No normal human can just sense a god of death. The man looked away and went over to E class so I dismissed it as nothing. Nobody could see Ryuk except me and Raito Nii…Right?

Soon we were on our boat, unfortunately it was only one boat but fortunately for both our classes it was big enough for all of us to stay away from each other and not interact or even say a word to each other.

"I'm going to go to the rest room, I'll be back soon" I told the virtuosos and walked away.

I walked around the corner and then made a break for it to go to a bathroom that would be isolated. Finally when I found one I went in and sighed in relief.

"Is Gakushuu Kun alright?" Ryuk asked as passed through the wall creepily. I nodded then got down to business, changing my entire attitude.

"Did Raito Nii send you the things?" I asked and the Shinigami laughed but nodded as a reply.

"Why wouldn't he if I was sent?" It asked but shut up as I glared at it intensely. "Sheesh, you're no fun" it said as it handed a file of papers to me. I took it and flipped through it quickly.

"Did he want any actual dates and causes deaths?" I asked but the shinigami shook its head.

"Be creative is what Light Kun said" I nodded before pulling out the death note from under my shirt. Ryuk's eyes widen at the sight of it "What did you do to it!" I chuckled as I looked at it.

The death note was no longer a death note instead it was a simple note book, I had changed the cover from leather black with emo writing to a maroon red colour that had a hand made lock aka a thumb scanner which I added, plus a movement detector. It was practically high tech now. If someone else's thumb was on the scanner or I moved it in the wrong way then it would alert me through my watch which was a normal apple watch that I had upgraded myself.

"I changed it" I simply state as I swiftly opened it before the detectors detected anything out of the ordinary.

I took out a ballpoint pen and started to write the names quickly, thinking up creative ways to kill the convicts. It took a bit of time and by time I was done it must've been an hour.

"Done" I state as I sighed, rolling my wrist when I heard voices from outside the door. I quickly locked it and shoved it in my shirt and went to wash my hands as the door opened and in came Akabane, Shiota, Isogai Yuma and Maehara Hiroto, all joking around until they saw me.

"Ah, I wondered where the lead prat was, your 4 virtuosos seem lost without their leader" Akabane comments and I gave a glare to the red head. Shiota on the other hand elbowed him and smiled at me kindly.

"Sorry about Karma, He's naturally rude" the bluenette states.

"So I've noticed" I state with an onceover look at the four.

"So what are you doing alone in the more out of sight spots on the ship?" Asked Akabane and I just sneered at the stupid question.

"I went to the bathroom Akabane, would you like me to demonstrate on how to do that? Or should I help you sit on the toilet seat? And can't I have some privacy from time to time? Being the most popular student is more hard work than it actually seems" Ryuk laughed in the background.

"Too bad you're actually a two face demon, you hundred percent take after your father you know that?" Akabane was going too far.

"Oh? Is that so? Well it might be in my genes, now gentlemen, scum, I am leaving" I directed the scum to Akabane who rolled his eyes at me. I stormed pass Yuma and Hiroto who were awkwardly standing watching from the sidelines.

"I really do hate E class, especially Akabane" I sneer under my breath.

I made my way back to where A class was and stayed there for the remaining hours left. It was a long ride but we had finally made it. The resort was okay looking, not as if I haven't seen better looking ones. Everyone else except me gaped at the beauty of it all.

"Woah" I heard E class say in awe as they excitedly went and looked around.

Soon enough we were sorted into our rooms and went off to do the first activities. Throughout the day we all did many activities, A and E class choosing separate things from each other. Soon the first day came to an end and we were all in the dining area, eating dinner.

I sat with A class and the Virtuosos and ate quietly, minding my own business. I got bored pretty quickly and looked around at E class in case they were more exciting. But to my surprise Akabane, Shiota, Rio Nakamura and Ryoma Terasaka weren't present at the moment.

I then also noticed that Ryuk wasn't around, 'did he go back?' I thought but frowned slightly. 'No, Raito Nii said that he'd stay over for the vacation' I felt sick, where were those four? And where was the damn Shinigami? Maybe their activity got held up a little longer? But all my thoughts halted when my watch vibrated and a message popped up.

'Someone touched the notebook' it said and I abruptly stand.

"Asano San?" Teppei said as the room stopped to look at me.

I glared at everyone and made an announcement as I thought of something.

"Everyone, E class as well, follow me so that I can show you why I dislike you lot" I said as I began walking to my assigned room. Everyone followed reluctantly and nervously behind me, even Jevlavic and Karasuma did out of curiosity. I got to my room door and announced. "This is why E class are a bunch of filthy scum" I kicked the sliding door opened to reveal the four students who were missing.

"Caught Red handed" I sneered in triumph

 **NAGISA'S POV**

This is not a good idea at all.

After we had done our activities and were making our way to the dining hall both Terasaka and Nakamura dragged both me and Karma out of the way and to a corner.

"You know if you two wanted to talk then you should have asked us rather than drag us away like kidnappers" Karma states and Rio just smile at us.

"What would be the fun in that?" Terasaka asked.

"So…why did you drag us here?" I asked and suddenly there was a mischievous gleam in their eyes. 'This isn't going to end well is it?' I thought.

"We are going to go into the Five Virtuosos room" Nakamura states and I was shocked by this.

"Totally in" Karma says and I swear I could see devil horns sprout his head. A grin was placed on his lips and suddenly all three turned to look at me.

"Even if I say no you guys are going to make me aren't you?" I asked and they all nodded before I was yet again dragged away by them to a foreign room.

"Come on Nagisa, don't be a party pooper" Nakamura hisses teasingly as we slid the door opened and got into the room.

"Come on guys, I don't think this is a good idea, what if we get caught?" I asked hesitantly and terasaka answered.

"They're all having dinner, they won't come" Karma was snooping around bags already, taking out things from their bags.

"Hey, isn't that the kings bag?" Nakamura asked as she points to Asano's bag near the corner, away from the others.

"It would seem so" Karma grinned as he made his way over and unzipped it, digging through the boys belongings. "I guess he's just a boring smart kid after all" Karma sighed as he takes out a tissue box out of all things when Karma stopped and looked at the tissue box he held. "The hell?" soon the red head started ripping out the tissues, making a mess.

"Karma! What are you doing?" Terasaka asked as both I and Nakamura watched in shocked when no more tissues were left in the box.

Karma peered in and grinned a demon smile. "Jackpot" he swiftly took out a notebook?

"A diary? The king has a diary?" Nakamura and Terasaka started laughing as did Karma as he threw the book in the air and caught it again and again.

"Oh! Open it Karma, let's see all his juicy secrets" Nakamura grinned as Karma looked at the book.

"What the...a thumb print scanner? Are you serious? Whatever is in this must have some very juicy secrets" Karma said as he started trying to open it.

"Don't rip it!" I called out "if we leave evidence then we'll be dead" I said as the other three continued trying to unlock the diary.

"GAH! STUFF IT!" Terasaka grabbed the diary and got ready to rip it open when the door slid open with a bam.

We all froze as we turned to see that everyone, all students and teachers were there. From both E and A class alike. Asano standing right at the front, leading the whole group who were just as shock as we all were.

"Caught red handed" a subtle sneer was in his tone as he look at us all as if he won a game.

"What are you four doing?" Karasuma Sensei asked as he narrowed his eyes onto all of us.

"Um…" Nakamura said as she nervously watched the crowd.

"Stealing, going through other people's bags and intruding in another person's room, just as I thought" Asano said with a grin.

"Just as you thought?" we all said. 'this was planned?!" I thought in horror.

"Yep and if you give me my oh so precious diary I might explain" Asano said as he walked up to Karma who reluctantly gave over the notebook. "Well, from the start everyone knows the beef both A and E class have with each other, I don't care for E class but I also know that there are a few pranksters and delinquents in the class so I took some precautionary measures" Asano grinned.

"Want to see my secrets?" Asano unlocked the notebook and opened it up only to show blank pages throughout the entire book.

"It's empty…you set us up!" Terasaka accused.

"No, I did not. I did not tell you to come into this room, I didn't tell you to mess it up, I didn't tell you to go through our bags nor did I tell you to try and go through my notebook" and it was true.

"But you planned that we would!" Nakamura said with a glare.

"Yes but I didn't believe that E class students would stoop to such low levels of going through my bags. Yes I set it up but only for precaution. To think that I was right to set this up, if I didn't who knew what would happen to our precious items or if our room was suddenly bugged with pranks" it all made sense but there was one thing I didn't get.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked, opening my mouth for the first time Asano and the classes got to the door.

"Do think I'm dumb to let my room have no traps?" I was shocked, there were traps? "That sliding door had a piece of paper at the joint and if moved then it would fall out and it did, the sliding door was closed but before I left I made sure that I didn't go over that bump which signals that it's fully closed, when I came it was completely closed. Plus I have a movement detector which I had creatively put in the books spine so that if it was moved around I would know. And you four weren't at dinner so my first guess was you guys"

"So what if it wasn't them and it was a cleaner?" Kayano stepped forward and Okuda nodded as well.

"Well I was willing to take that chance, either it was the kids who weren't at dinner or the cleaning ladies whose shifts to clean after we leave. Still while E class students had an 87% chance of being here I didn't dismiss the 8% chance of a cleaner or staff or the 5% chance of an A class student" I gaped, he had calculated that far?

The strawberry blonde smiled innocently.

"I'm not the smartest for nothing" with that we were stoned. It was silent until Koro sensei stepped forward, looking at the corner of a room before turning to us.

"You four follow me" I could hear the malice in his voice and if he wasn't in disguise I was sure this scary face would be on.

"Right, thank you for alerting us Asano san, right everyone this is enough, and please proceed back to the dining hall" Everyone from A class glared as us four E class students walked out.

Karma's passive face changed to anger as he passed Asano who had a smug face.

We were in so much trouble.

 **END CHP 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Assassination classroom x death note chp 3

Poison

 **Karma Akabane's pov**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU FOUR THINKING?" Korosensei shouted and we all leaned back from the angry octopus.

"I…well we didn't think that-" "THAT'S IT ISN'T IT, YOU DIDN'T THINK BEFORE YOU ACTED, YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU'D GET CAUGHT WHICH MAKES IT ALL THE MORE WORSE" Nakamura looked ready to burst out crying.

Korosensei sighed and deflated a bit. "What did you think you'd get out of that situation if you got away, if there were secrets in Asano Sans diary would you use it against him?" Koro sensei gave a sad look.

"No!" Terasaka shouted.

"Then what were you doing?" Jelavic asked and we said nothing.

What were we going to do? Exploit the five virtuosos? Mess their room? Take their belongings? Bug and prank their room?

"I guess I might've expected this to happen but from you too Nagisa?" the bluenette looked like a kicked puppy.

"No! It wasn't Nagisa's fault!" I shouted, interfering. "Yeah! We forced Nagisa to help us, he didn't want to do it!" Nakamura states.

"And even then he warned us, that we'd get into trouble and he tried to stop us but we were too naive to listen to him" Terasaka added and the said boy was shocked.

"Is this true Nagisa?" Korosensei asked and the bluenette nodded slightly.

"Okay, by tomorrow sunset the three of you should make a public apology to the five virtuosos, especially to Asano San" I turn sour when I heard that but at least it wasn't a heavy punishment.

"I will too" Nagisa said and we all looked at him in shock. "I still went into their room without permission so I should also apologise too" by then both Nakamura, Terasaka and Korosensei were hugging the boy.

"You innocent and poor child!" Cried the three while Nagisa was in shock.

I chuckled at the display when Korosensei came to his senses.

"If you don't apologise there will be severe consequences and punishments" that's when I thought of apologising to the brat Asano. After what he said to me it boiled my blood to the brim.

"You may go to your rooms" Karasuma states.

"What about dinner?" Terasaka asked innocently.

"You missed it to do something stupid so you won't get any" Bitch sensei said and the taller teen's stomach growled.

"But they're just children!" Korosensei said in alarm.

"No but's, they must learn to not do such farfetched things in the future" Karasuma said and we all nodded, leaving.

GAKUSHUU'S POV

Ah the sweet feeling of victory, it was.

'Better luck next time, oh and the best don't have diaries' my words of victory to karma were sweet.

I laid on my futon wide awake as the other four members were asleep. I took out my phone and noticed the time was almost midnight. I sighed as I remembered it all. Including Ryuk who was in the corner of the room watching with delight but the strangest part that had me stumped the most was that teacher, koro sensei.

When he came up front to call the four students away he was staring straight at Ryuk's spot and I have no idea why. He can't see him so he must sense the shinigami, but how?! No normal human can sense him, even FBI spies can't as Light had said.

This so called teacher isn't normal no matter how I look at it and E class knows about the teacher. E class obviously won't tell me what he is, Gakuho has his lips sealed and the teacher in turn will never admit it so blatantly so I have to figure it out myself.

But if the students of E class know then obviously his co-workers know what he is meaning they too weren't normal teachers. This man was also hired to replace their usual E class students this year. Around the time…the moon exploded.

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Raito Nii.

 _'_ _I've written down the names'_ I briefly thought before I continued on _'There's something fishy going on at my school and I believe it's relate to the moon incident, reply when you can'_ I sent it and went to sleep.

 **MORNING**

There was still no reply but I didn't mind. Raito was probably dealing with L and the SPK. He probably had his hand full shaking off that FBI from America too.

The day went on with the students having free time doing activities and E class got to choose first for some reason. I didn't care of course but it still got me interested in what they were doing. Oh well.

The day went on and soon it was late afternoon and all students were back from their activities. It was boring as usual.

But I did notice that the E class students were a bit crestfallen, heck even their teacher, Karasuma looked out of it. Koro sensei was nowhere to be found and even A class left the sad students alone for now until the blonde girl, Rio Nakamura fell from her chair, weak looking. Even I was alarmed, Shiota kneeled and tried to help her up but I could tell she was struggling. Suddenly the pervert, Taiga Okijima fell to his knees, blood exploding from his nose. That's when half of the students, E and A class students included fell. They were poisoned.

"What the hell!" shouted some of the students as their classmates fell down.

The other four virtuosos fell down in pain, blood exploding from their noses as I looked at them in total shock. What was happening? Why was this happening? Was it E class? The teachers? The Staff… the bartender? The drinks were spiked, they had to be.

I kneeled next to Ren and put my backhand to his forehead and could feel him burning up.

Karasuma I noticed ran to the staff and asked for the nearest hospital to come quickly when his phone rang. He carried something in a paper bad and his hold on it tightened as his face twisted into anger.

The phone call continued and Karasuma looked lost.

"What do we do sir?" Shiota asked and even Akabane who wasn't effected looked scared.

"We…have to find the culprit, we have to get the antidote and the only way to do that is to…" the man trailed of but E class knew what it was the poisoner wanted.

"Aren't the in quite the pickle, so many deaths if they die kekeke" Ryuk came and hovered above me.

I clutched at my shirt where the real death note was. All along it was with me, I'd never be stupid enough to leave without it. "This is injustice" I sneer quietly, seething under my breath that such a disgusting person would poison and maybe ultimately kill a bunch of junior school students.

"Oh and what will you do Gakushuu Kun?" Ryuk asked but he already knew the answer.

"It has been boring, I guess E class is intriguing, I'll kill the man and nobody will know how" I smirked briefly when Shiota and Kaedo walked to Karasuma with a map layout of the island.

Soon the call ended and as it did Karasuma lost his cool and slammed his hands on a metal table, denting it as he seethed with anger and the lust to kill.

Whoever called will be dead if the man ever got his hands on them.

"Everyone that's not effected please help move those that are to the floor and get them as comfortable as they can" The man said, as cool as he could.

Everyone did so, including myself as even I don't want to mess with the man at the moment.

Soon enough everyone was done and were awaiting orders from Karasuma who was outback talking to a women in a suit. Finally the man came back in and he started to down to business when Shiota asked a question.

"Who's doing this?"

"I don't know, all I know is they're on the top floor of that private hotel" responded the man "It's also been noted as a site for illegal negotiations" Now that really caught my attention.

"On Remote Island in the southern sea?" Jelavic asked.

"Couldn't ask for a better location to do such stuff" I state and they turned to look at me briefly.

"Other people like the government and police have their hands tied at the moment, so they can't help us. The people that did this can't be swayed" Karasuma said.

"Plus the conditions are just suicide, sent the two runtiest students? These two SQUIRTS?!" Terasaka proceeded to beat both Nagisa and Kayano's head in with his fists. "I say we ignore the idiot and take em to a hospital" but Kotaro Takebayashi shook his head.

"If this is an unknown virus then no hospital can stop this" and it was true. "Besides, moving them may hurt them even more so…I say" the kid went over to the ones affected and started to try and help them. "You'd better hurry to the trade-off spot"

"What is it they want anyway?" an A class student asked and that's when Jelavic took charge.

"A class and you guys" the women pointed to two students of E class as well, "You guys have to stay here and take care of them, the rest of us will handle it" some were reluctant to leave without an explanation.

"It'll be alright, we'll fix this" and that's when they went off to tend to the sick. Of course I stood still in my spot.

"It includes you to Mr Prat" Akabane states and I glared at the red head.

"Listen, I don't care what this person wants, all I care about is getting the antidote and saving those children that you lot have put in danger, I won't let them die, not without me, the class president, trying to save them first" I said and they all looked quite impressed.

"Plus this is wrong and I demand justice, this person is going to pay for hurting my students" I growled and Karasuma nodded in slight approval.

"Good, Ritsu" Karasuma looked at Nagisa's phone and a girl with Pastel purple appeared.

"Everything is set" Karasuma nodded and the remaining people headed out back.

 **TIMESKIP**

"We're going to climb up the cliff" I deadpanned as I stared at the man in charge.

"Hey, you could turn back now but it would just mean that your speech was all a lie" Akabane said and I gave him a light glare.

"I'm just worried some of you might not be able to climb the whole way" I state as I stare at a certain blue and green hair duo.

"We'll manage" Kayano states and that when they hoped to the side of the wall and started to climb up.

"Better hurry Asano, you might fall behind" Akabane said as he climbed too. I rolled my eyes and climbed as well. Swiftly and nimbly, I wasn't the best student in every subject including P.E for nothing.

We all quickly reached the top, Karasuma taking a bit longer due to Jelavic hanging from his neck.

"Now, all we need to do is get to the top and steal the antidote, Ritsu?" Karasuma called and the girl appeared on his phone.

"Yes sir" she said.

"I need a layout of the building and all the possibilities of getting to the top as fast as we can" the girl scanned and soon a 3D layout was shown.

"The front entrance is a no go, I can hack into the system to open the side door and the only way to go up is by the stairs. The elevators need a card pass for each floor anyways. But the stairs are scattered around the building" Ritsu said, I was quite amazed with the contraption. "Side door opened"

"Let's go, we have 15 minutes" Karasuma ran to the said door, opening it as all of us slipped in. as we did Karasuma took lead and looked into the lobby.

"More guards that I expected" I peered in too to see over a dozen guards.

"What's the hold up?" Jelavic asked as she walked straight in, all of us tried to call for her but she kept walking, swaying a bit in the process, was she drunk?

She bumped into one of the guards and blushed. "Seems I had a bit too much to drink in my room" she carried on the conversation, seducing all the guards with just her words and assets.

She suddenly started playing the piano and guards from every corner came to watch her perform. She gave a hand signal under the piano.

'I can give you 20 minutes' and that was our cue to sneak by.

Soon we arrived on the third floor and Karasuma explained what the floor was like.

"So they are a bunch of teenagers?" I asked "Rich teenagers in their rebel stages of life" I summed up.

Class E started imitating what the teens would be like.

"Hey, all you need to do is act like Asano here" I glared but said nothing when Terasaka and Taisei Yoshida got cocky and started running.

"Guys! WAIT!" I called out to them but it was too late. A man that looked normal at first pulled out something but luckily Karasuma got into action fast and ran in, pulling the two out of the way. But suddenly a jet of gas exploded in the man's face. Karasuma jumped back but not before he inhaled bits of the gas it seems.

"How could you tell? I kill in passing without the slightest hint of bloodlust. That happens to be my specialty brat" The man said and I glared at him.

"You're the man who gave us those welcoming drinks before we had dinner today, it's downright fishy for someone like a low life bartender to be walking around in here" I deduced and the others gasped at this.

"He's right!" Isogai shouts out.

"You've got a good eye kid" I seethed, I was not a kid and certainly not a brat.

"Were you the one who gave the others the virus?" Kayano asked and the man gave a smile and shrug.

"That's a pretty flimsy accusation little missy" The man said and the girl back off.

"Right but that virus had to have been given to us today, the only times today we were together were when we were eating, not breakfast because some of E class that were affected weren't there and at lunch, the five virtuosos and myself weren't present which leads to Dinner" I grinned as I see the man's face contort to shock.

"At dinner I noticed that only those who were affected drank from your drinks that you gave to them, so Boom" I fake shot him with my fingers as guns. "Don't try lying to me you old man" I said.

The man gave a glare but smiled. "Not like you can do anything about it" Karasuma fell to his knees. "Without him you'll cower and run away" The man said as he turned around to leave when 5 E class students ran to cover all exits, I also ran to join them.

"What the-"He was about to bring out another gas bomb when Karasuma round house kicked him in the face, knocking him out. It was actually pretty cool and I was starting to admire the man.

We quickly dragged the man's body under a table and continued on.

"Are your teachers even teachers?" I asked without thinking but some of the students just gave a knowing grin to each other.

"Asano san, you were like a detective, Is that what you want to be when you grow up?" Shiota asked. "Yeah, just like a character out of a shounen manga!" Fuwa calls out.

"Being a detective seems thrilling" I say but it wasn't true. I thought of L who was currently investigating Raito Nii which brings me back to…Ryuk.

I see the shinigami floating nearby, watching intently at the bag Shiota was carrying but dismissed it. We continued walking until we can to a hallway with windows leading out into the view outside.

Terasaka stopped and peered into the hall, I looked too to see a man with blonde hair, leaning against the glass panel. The others whisper about the weird vibe he gave off while I continued to watch the man in interest when suddenly he broke the window with the palms of his hands.

'What the hell was with all these criminals!' I thought.

"I can tell-eth you're there and that you're weaker than me, to think that they said some special force was taking me on" Special force? What special force?! We're a bunch of Middle schoolers for crying out loud!

"I guess smog's gas must have gotten-eth the better of you then" The man looked at Karasuma, 'He was special force?' we all stared at the man, he was tall and intimidating and I was going to make a snobby remark when Akabane bet me to it.

"You sure like adding 'Eth' to things buddy" Of course the red head would say something like that to a criminal in such a carefree way. The E class students looked shocked yet relieved that the delinquent had said that.

Soon the man went on about why he says Eth and so on. He reached out for a phone when it was kicked out of his hand and smashed in the exact spot on the glass the man had shattered before.

"Shattering glass, cracking skulls, I've done it all before and that's pretty low power for an assassin" Akabane looked at the man and there was a change in his stance. "Calling on for help would just mean you're scared to face us middle schoolers on" The assassin glared and Karasuma shouted out to the red head.

"No! Don't be reckless!" the man called yet I finally noticed why he looked different.

"Stop Karasuma Sensei!" I hushed and the man looked at me in shock. "His chin is down" I state and E class looked at me if I was crazy.

"Usually Akabane would face his opponents with his chin up, showing off and looking down at the people as if they were beneath his style, but now his chin is down" I explained, Karasuma seemed to gasp a little with realisation. "This is very different, his words may be as sassy and annoying as every but his eyes are looking forward, assessing and observing his foe head on, he's changed" 'before the finals Akabane would never think before acting but now…'

"Very well-eth, let's see what you can do-eth" The assassin took of his jacket, cracking his fingers.

"Who knew you like to observe me Asasno" Grinned the red head as he looked at me.

"Who said I was just observing you idiot, no go on and get your delinquent butt out there and don't die" I said, glaring.

"Awe you do care if I die or not" cooed the red head.

"Care? Hardly. No, a dead student would bring my schools reputation down, and it'd be very messy and I don't like messy" I state while the older rolled his eyes and looked at his enemy.

'Now let's see what he can do, hopefully I don't need to intervene' I thought, touching my Death Note as I heard Ryuk's laugh in the background.

"KEKEKEKEKE you and Light Kun never cease to bore me" The shinigami grinned at the showdown.

End Chp 3

Sorry for the cliff hanger even though it's not really a cliff hanger if you watched the anime or read the manga.

Please Review to let me know you like the story.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Assassination classroom x death note chp 4

Disclaimer: All characters from both death note and Assassination classroom are not mine unfortunately.

A/N Asano is very OC in this chapter so I'm very sorry for that. I didn't plan for him to be like this but this is how it came to be.

 **GAKUSHUU ASANO'S POV**

I have no idea what happened, one minute the assassin and Akabane were fist fighting each other, breaking objects, dodging and exchanging hits, even getting sprayed with poison, which by the way I had thought was the end for the red head. I even shouted out his name, FIRST name to be exact out of worry.

Next thing you know the assassin is on his knees, gassed by Akabane with his own comrade's gas. In all honesty it was quite amusing to see such a criminal put to justice by Akabane of all people.

I even smirked a bit at the evilly brilliant delinquent E class student. 'For a student in the lowest class he was A class material' I thought begrudgingly, in fact all of them were, not A class but main building material. If only they were more obedient and less…E class personalities.

"How….did you…get-eth…that…and how…did you avoid-eth…breathing my gas…" soon the assassin was stabbing at Akabane with a knife like crazy but of course the red head soon grabbed his arm and locked the bigger male under his grip.

"Come on Terasaka! Hurry up! We'll need duct tape and sheer numbers to beat this monster!" Karma called with a grin.

Sighing the other E class student obeyed. "Yeah, Yeah I'm on it" He said and soon most of E class were dog piling the assassin and tying him up. Soon enough he was tied up and very pissed, repeating Eth over and over again which was pretty amusing yet very annoying.

"I nicked an unused cartridge from that poisoner guy" Akabane states, catching all our attention. "Pretty hand, too bad it's only a one use type of thing"

"How-eth…did you see-eth my gas attack coming? Is that why you didn't breathe-eth any in? I only ever did was show my bare hands…so how-eth?" Really the Eth thing was getting old but I was interested on how he did know.

"Do I really have to explain? I was on guard against everything but bare hands, I'm sure you really did want a barehanded bout…but you had to stop us by any means necessary and if I were in your place I would have done the same. I had faith you'd fight like a true pro so I was one guard throughout all of it" Karma said as he sat on the floor next to the assassin.

"Seems you're a force to be reckoned-eth with, young warrior" The assassin smiled.

I was almost a touching moment if it weren't for the fact of what Akabane had said next.

"What do you mean? It's only the beginning!" Karma said as he held up two bottles.

"W-what are those-eth?" The assassin looked nervous.

"Wasabi and mustard, now stay still while I put them up your nostrils" "WHAT!" I couldn't help but grin. There was the Akabane that was annoyingly irritating.

As he started torturing the assassin with ghost chili peppers and wasabi I shook my head.

"Hasn't really changed has he?" I asked the group. "Nope" answered both Karasuma and Shiota.

 **TIME SKIP**

VIP room, I followed them up as they checked Ritsu about the lounge. They discussed on what to do so I remained at the back where Ryuk hovered.

"You haven't said anything in a while" I state under my breath, all the shinigami did was laugh his creepy laugh like usual. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, everything is absolutely fine KEKEKEKE" I sighed. By fine he meant, not boring.

"Let's have the guys stay here, us girls will sneak into the lounge and unlock the back entrance" kataoka Megu said. "Girls won't look suspicious in there"

Karasuma made an immediate retort. "No it'd be too dangerous"

"Oh…In that case" Karma turned to look at both me and Shiota.

"Eh?" The bluenette uttered in confusion.

 **TIMESKIP**

I couldn't help but smirk at the bluenette who was pushed to the front of the group. The girls, Shiota and I made our way into the VIP room with ease.

"Why me?" Groaned the boy turned girl as he (is it she now?) blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, you're 100% fool proof Nagi Chan" I teased which made the other boy blush even more.

"That's not what I meant" squeaked the Bo-I mean girl.

"Hm? Oh I'm sorry, you're absolutely cute Nagi Chan, no worries about anyone judging you" The bluenette gave up trying. It was pretty fun teasing the boy, now I know why Akabane does so. "But I'm also wondering why I have to do this as well?" I asked and Kaedo turned to me.

"Because you yourself have a rich father that everyone knows about, you fit right in and plus you could also protect us if something happened to us" the greenette said and I nodded as I remembered what Karma had said to me before I left with them.

Flashback

"Oi Asano" called the red head and I looked back only for him to pull me and whisper in my ear.

"You protect them okay, if anything happens to anyone of them, especially Nagisa then I will have Wasabi up your nose too and maybe even spray you in the eye with pepper spray or maybe even tie you up in front of cut onions" Threatened the male and all I could do was nod in shock at the possessiveness in Akabane's voice.

"I promise" I state.

 **PRESENT TIME**

"We'd like a guy around here but in places like this they are checked way more carefully" Kataoka informed and Shiota nodded in understanding yet still dusted pink. "And since Asano here is the son of who he is, he won't get checked on easily" I nodded too.

"Ah it's great to have power you know" I state before the girls scolded me.

"Start looking for the stairs to get the other boys across" glared Rinka Hayami and I held out my hands in defence and left the group to look around.

"Damn women" I sighed as I got started in looking. "And I was supposed to be protecting them, heh they can handle themselves, what has Karma got to worry about, men flirting with them?' I thought as I looked around.

It's not like I don't know how to deal with females, I deal with them all the time at school, with the constant flirting and doe eyes made at me. But I've never had a mother that could help with those situations, only Raito Nii and he's like me, so I deal with them like a gentleman. But with girls like E class females, they are much harder to work out since they aren't swooning over me since they know my true personality.

As I looked for the stairs I halted. Didn't the girls have Ritsu directing them to the stairs? I felt like bashing my head into the wall at this. I turned back and started to walk back to them. Looking around I notice the girls yet with two thugs in front of them. Disgusting vultures they were.

I was about to step in to save the girls who looked annoyed, as if this had happened already but a girl stepped up and talked, holding out an emblem. It was related to the Yakuza. The two males looked scared shitless already so I intervened.

"Mistresses! Your father will be on his way soon" I called as I did a little bow. The males looked at me.

"Who are you?" they asked, their voices stuttering.

"Hm? I'm the bodyguard for my mistress of the yakuza, are they bothering you miladies? Because I can pound their heads in, or better yet, inform the boss himself that a bunch of brats are trying to mingle with his little princess" I gave a slight shiver as if I was scared. "Let me warn you, the last guys who tried getting in with his little angel isn't dead, but…" I leaned in and the other two did as well. "He might as well be, half his bones were broken, and he's crippled for life and half brain dead" I state. Instantly they ran away, saying their apologies.

"Nice Asano, but we could have handled it" Kataoka states and I nodded.

"Just wanted to help to add some effect" I state when I looked at the girls. "Where is Nagi Chan?" I asked and they giggled.

"Having a guy swoon over him" I felt the blood rush out of me. If that guy does anything to the bluenette then I'm dead.

"Let's go" Kataoka said and I couldn't do anything but walk with them. As the large chested girl explained of Bitch sensei's pin collection I was still worrying over Shiota.

"Guys" I looked to see the exit leading to where the stairs would be so that we could open the doors for the other males.

"We made it, but there's a lookout" I state.

"We might need all the help we can get, Asano go save Nagisa from guy he was stolen by" Fuwa states and I nodded as I headed back to look for the bluenette. I looked around and found the male with another depressed looking guy. What did he do to him?

"Nagi Chan" I called and the Bluenette looked up to see me. "Ah! Asano Kun" He looked relieved.

"Um…I got to go" Shiota started walking to me but I noticed the guy was reluctant.

"What? Already?!" the guy shouted but all Shiota did was say a final goodbye.

As we reached the others and they were about to start explaining their plan the male who obviously was totally whipped by Shiota ran to us.

"Wait!" he started talking and then started dancing, all I could do was try not to laugh at the idiot who was fooled.

"You have him Whipped" I state when the male accidently knocked over a cup held by a shady looking man. As they fought an idea clicked in my mind and I walked over to the yakuza man.

"Excuse me" I said and he looked over to me before I punched him full force to the jaw. He was knocked out and the girls stared at me in approval before dragging his body away. I was left staring at the rich kid and Nagi Chan behind me.

"N-Nagisa C-Chan?" I glared at him and approached him.

"Don't talk to her" I seethed and the other coward at my stare. "I don't know who you are not would I give a crap, you try and move on her again I swear you will be dead" I wasn't entirely false, Akabane would have both our heads if he finds out there was a person flirting with Shiota.

After I followed the other girls, grabbing Shiota's hand to follow but the bluenette wouldn't budge so I turned to the girl/boy.

"Even when girls pull off something cool so effortlessly, you still have to chin up and act cool yourself up. It is hard, being a guy" I almost face palm, this wasn't the time to flirt.

"Nagisa Chan…" "If we meet again, keep acting cool, okay?" and that's when I tugged her away from the love stricken male. I gave an intense glare that made him recoil before we ran to the unlocked door.

"Ah, are you girls okay?" Karasuma asked once we were all together. The girls replied with cheery smiles and I sighed when Karma noticed me holding Shiota's hand. I let go immediately and whispered for him to go get changed.

The red head narrowed his eyes onto me but I gave him a smirk to which he looked furious to. Soon the male was changed and we marched on. I walked next to Karma and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, He was fine" I state genuinely and the red head looked relieved. As we walked on, discussing that Nagisa would be a good Assassin which I believe they could be onto something if I wasn't absolute justice. But soon we came to the corner with the VIP entrance room, only there were guards.

"Of course there are guards blocking the damn entrance" Isogai states.

"Are they more of the people who work for the man who caused this whole thing?" I asked and Karasuma nods.

"Either way we'll beat 'em to get by if we have to" Terasaka states, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, you'll have to be extra careful since you don't have weapons" Shiota states and Terasaka glares.

"What? You have x ray glasses now? But I got this" The big male unzips his bag while he turns to Masayoshi Kimura. "Can you create a distraction and lure them this way?"

"Who?! Me? But how?" Justice answers. "I don't know!" Terasaka replies when Akabane leans in to whisper an idea.

Soon the male walked down the hall and the guards immediately notices him.

"What's up kid?" asked a low voice when Kimura started up the plan Akabane gave him.

"Hey? Any brains around here? These guys are total muscle heads! You slabs of pigmeat ought to quit pretending to be human" I snickered at this and soon Kimura got the result he wanted. The two guards chased him down the hall.

Terasaka activated his plan after Kimura passed him. Him and Taisei ran and tackled the two guards before stunning the men. As the others were in awe I notice a look of recognition come upon Karasuma's face.

"Oi, Terasaka, and check under their shirts" I state and the other looked at me in annoyance.

"Why should I follow your orders?" He asked and I smirked.

"Because you'll find an even better weapon than stunners" I state and as he did all their eyes widened at the guns found.

"Hand them to Chiba and Rinka, they're the only options to wield the guns" Akabane says. "Karasuma is too gassed out to use them and since Chiba and Rinka have the best aim of the class, they should use them" He explained yet I believe there was something more and just the half-truth.

"Let's go, there is probably only one or two hired killers left anyway" I state and they all turned serious, with determined looks. So we marched on and took the stirs to the VIP room.

 **GASTRO'S POV**

How the hell did I get stuck with holding off a bunch of kids? To think it was a super human that was needed to be killed, so what's with the damn kids? I stepped out on the stage, sucking on my tasty and delectable gun when I noticed something.

'Fifteen-no, sixteen of them' I scanned, feeling their lingering presence in the darkness. 'Judging by their breathing, they're young, mostly in their mid-teens' I smirked as I lifted my gun and shot it.

'BANG!' It hit some metal railing at the back of the stage, I decided to scare them even more.

"Just so you know, this hall is completely soundproof. I'll fill you lot with lead before anyone comes to save you and I know that none of you's have the guts to kill someone so just come out and bow before the boss-" but I was cut off as a bullet passed before my face.

'Live ammo?!' I was shocked. 'And by the sounds of it… Did they take our goons' Model 60s?!' I relaxed and smirked inside. 'Students, trained in the art of assassination…Excellent' I pressed on a button the boss gave me and the whole stage lit up.

"Looks like this might actually be a job I can sink my teeth into!" I announced as I started to laugh in utter bliss.

 **GAKUSHUU'S POV**

Too bright.

That was my first thought as I stayed behind my chair that I was allocated. My eyes widened as the male's gun was pointed to where Rinka was and as he shot straight through the spot. Soon the man went on a boring explanation of his life story and how he came to be.

Suddenly Koro sensei's voice filled the hall and I was left stumped. Where was the man? I didn't care as he started ordering people to move around, soon my name came into play.

"Asano move 3 chairs left!" I did as told and soon we were shuffled around. Orders continued on like that. "Asano more Forward 4 chairs, Asano move right 8 chairs, Asano move 4 chairs behind!" soon it was filled with a speech toward Chiba and Rinka but I didn't pay attention because I couldn't care less at the useless speech but it was heartfelt, even I could tell.

But soon Koro sensei ordered Chiba to shoot. "12th student! Shoot!" and 'BANG!' I felt my heart race in anticipation. "Got you" Chiba stood and fired but…he missed him.

"HEHEHE YOU MIS-AH!" He shot the brackets. Even I was impressed as the stage exploded. The man was wavering and as he tried to shoot again Rinka came in and shot the gun out of his hands. Soon the man was down and unconscious. We all ran to tape him up and soon it was secure and safe.

Karasuma stayed to the side, slipping a round thing back into the bag Shiota carried from before. I walked over to him and the man stiffened before turning to me calmly.

"Yes Asano san?" he asked and I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You know who the person is don't you?" I asked and the man looked at me before he sighed.

"I do, unfortunately" and the man left as he slowly yet steadily regained his strength.

I left it at that and we made our way to the stairs of the rooftop. As we crept up I noticed the serious looks in their eyes, as if assassination came all too easily for them. We reached a room and I noticed it was THE room. Surveillance cameras and a chair that wasn't faced us. Like a cliché in a movie.

We got into ready stances and so did, I felt a chill go down my spine but it wasn't of fear. No, it was of pleasure. I've had more fun today than any other day of my entire life. It wasn't boring at all. As we were about to go in a deep voice rumbled out.

"Itchy" this made the students stop in utter fear and realisation. 'They knew who he was, but how would they associate themselves with a powerful man that hired assassins?'

"The very memory makes me itch but maybe that's why my senses have grown so much keener, because my wounds are always exposed to the air" then the man threw thousands of red buttons to the ground over his head. I gaped at this.

"Didn't I tell you? I've come prepared to kill a Mach-20 monster" 'A monster?' I was very confused, and I don't like being confused. The students looked on and I couldn't do anything else but watch as well.

"A man of the ministry went missing…so I'd like to ask you" The man stood and turned around.

All of E class looked horrified at the sight of him. He was large and he had claw marks on both side of his cheeks, as if he was gouging his own skin. His eyes were crazed and his smile was sinister.

"What are you doing Takaoka!?"

"Awe, what naughty students, slipping in through the back door to see their teacher? That's not how this good dad raised you" he scanned all of us, his eyes lingering on Shiota longer than the rest before he turned towards me. "A newbie? Poor kid doesn't know what's going on" I glared at him.

"My name is Akira Takaoka, and I was one of your teachers" Foolish old fool, I grinned inside but outside I continued to glare.

"Ah now, I'll have to give you summertime tutoring for doing this" he addressed the room.

"Takaoka…Sensei…"Shiota said, he really was an E class teacher?!

"Now, let's take it to the roof top" He grabbed the antidotes and left the room.

The others followed one by one and I held back a bit as I grinned maniacally to myself.

 **TIMESKIP**

"Poisoning students, hiring assassins, have you really gone mad?!" As Karasuma and the man talked. The man explained his sick plan and it made me all the happier as I grinned insanely underneath. All the students were sickened.

"Their humiliating glances and that trick you pulled on me with a knife" he was looking straight at Shiota now. "Whenever they cross my mind, my face gets so itchy I can't even sleep at night!" I tuned out as I thought of Shiota versing the man with a knife and obviously winning.

"Heh? So you wanted Nagisa to settle the score? Would it make you happy to beat someone so much smaller than you?" Akabane stepped up but I could see the protectiveness in his eyes. Soon the other students were defiant when the man shouted.

"I DON'T RECALL ASKING FOR OPINIONS FROM YOU LITTLE SHITS! DON'T FORGET I COULD BLOW UP HALF OF YOU WITH A SINGLE MOVEMENT O MY FINEGRS!" honestly, he was filthy, no he was disgusting.

"Hehe"

I couldn't help it, I tried to cover it up as I clamped my mouth with my hand but I couldn't as I laughed my guts out.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" They were all confused, both teachers and students alike.

"What's so funny punk" Seethed the man and I looked at him before sobering down.

"You, you really are pathetic you know" I state and the man growls. "Disgusting, you are no father, even less of a teacher and you aren't even worth being human and much less alive" I glowered at him.

"No wonder this ministry let you go without a fight or without a search, you're a pathetic bag of skin filled with organs, you're worth nothing to the world, that's why you lost to a bunch of kids. But that's what drives you to live isn't it, you say you are doing this for justice but where is the justice?!" I demanded as I glared at him. "You poison mere, innocent humans and you try to kill another for your own vengeance so where is the justice in that? There is none"

I gave him a sloppy side glance and a sadistic smile, "You're just another good guy turned bad, a cliché is every book and movie and since you're that cliché it means you're just a stepping stone for the future. You're a pathetic criminal now and do you know what happens to criminals now a days?" I must've looked crazy at the very moment because I could practically smell the fear in the air.

"Lord Kira, our saviour and god of the new world, the man of justice will judge you and when he does…let's just say you'll be reduced to nothing at all" and I began laughing again, maybe all this death note stuff has made me insane. "HAHAHA KIRA! COME KILL THIS HORRIBLE MAN, THIS CRIMINAL WHO DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED AND JUDGED AND THEN PUT TO HIS END! HAHAHAHA!" I laughed maniacally and some of E class stepped away.

Takaoka stepped away in fear but bit down on his hesitation and advanced on me. He grabbed me by the collar as I continued to laugh.

"Just for this stunt you pulled" suddenly the case filled with the antidote was opened and thrown to the ground, smashed and gone forever. "Try saving your friends now" I looked down, making it seem that I was looking at the spilled liquid but I was merely checking my watch.

I looked at all the horrified faces and then turned back to the offending person that was touching me.

"Don't touch me, scum" I said as I kicked him right between the legs making him howl in pain. He let go of me and I kicked him in the face. He stumbled backward, clutching his nose in pain and crotch in pain when he slipped in the antidote, slipping backwards he stood near the ledge, ready to fall. He was off balance and ready to fall but as he tried to stand firmly he gagged. Clutching at his chest in pain and agony. Suddenly a rough breeze came, pushing him off balance until he fell off the building.

It was silent.

"Thank Lord Kira" I whispered but I knew the others heard me. that was when I felt something hit my face, square in the jaw.

"What the hell Asano!" All of E class were either scared or furious.

"Hmm?" I asked as I looked at Akabane who had punched me.

"The antidote" Kayano says as she stares at the liquid when I gave an airy laugh.

"Honestly, don't look so defeated and heartbroken" I state as I heard the sound of a helicopter overhead. "Remember, this man wasn't the one who created the poison, it was that guy" I said as I pointed to smog who was on the flying contraption.

"Hey kids" Grip called out with the other two assassins flanked by his side.

Smog threw out a case and flung it to me and I caught it with ease, I opened it up and in there were all the antidotes.

"Why?" Karasuma asked in shock.

"Because we don't want to murder kids, we're assassins but it's not our job to kill such kids, no matter what you're training to do" and with that they left, flying off into the distance. Before the students could say anything I started walking down.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?!" Terasaka called and I looked back.

"To the others, can't have them waiting for an antidote while they're in pain can we" I started to walk again when I stopped and stated on last thing. "Next time have a little faith in me, have a little faith in Lord Kira" I said softly and left, I could tell they were following soon after but didn't say anything.

 **TIMESKIP**

"Sure you're feeling okay?" I asked my four followers who nodded as they sat up.

It was a few hours after they received the antidote and they were already back to their usual state.

"How are you Asano Kun?" Ren asked in worry. "You didn't get hurt when you went to get the antidote right?" I smiled.

"I'm fine, can't say the same for the psycho" I said and they left it at that, shuddering. "I'll be back, I've got to use the rest room" I said and walked out of the room and down the hall. As I did I felt a grin appear on my face.

"Asano?" I turned to see Shiota, Terasaka, Isogai and Akabane. "How are your friends?" Shiota asked kindly and I smiled pleasantly at them.

"They have recovered" I state when of course Akabane had to have his input.

"So, who knew you were such a follower of this Kira" I glowered at him internally but I smiled on the outside.

"I simply adore Lord Kira, he's been doing good, whipping the evil from the world" I state, dedication laced in my voice.

"But he's just as bad as a mass murderer" Terasaka said and I glared at him this time.

"I don't care of your opinion, but to me he's my saviour and since he's existed, crime rates have gone down and people are free to live without fear of being mugged, raped or killed" I said as I started walking away. "He is justice" and I walked away, grinning as I was passed them.

"Kira is justice, I am justice" and from the distance I could hear Ryuk laughing in the distance.

 _'Akira Takaoka, destroys antidote and gets kicked by me in the crotch and face. slips on broken antidote remains and then dies from falling off the roof building from being off balanced by the wind at 12:01'_

End chapter

Review for another!


	5. Chapter 5

Assassination classroom x Death note chp 5

 **The Start**

 **ASANO GAKUSHUU'S POV**

I plopped myself on the soft sheets of Raito's bed, I noticed the brunette looking down at me with unreadable eyes while Ryuk was looking around the room. I raised an eyebrow at the male but I was met with a grim smile.

"So Raito Nii, how are you?" I asked the older male.

"It's been okay" he paused before he continue "Let's go to the park, I know you don't like being cooped up inside, you do that enough at home" he gave one of his carefully gentle smiles. I nod and we leave. Meanwhile Ryuk stays behind and does his observations.

As we reach the nearby park he turned to me and got straight to the point talking.

"You got your note book?" he asked and I nodded as I touched my shirt where there was a slight bump. "Good, I'm sorry if I didn't reply, my texts might be traced" he said and I nodded.

"L?" I asked and the Raito nodded as his eyes burned with anger.

"The detective has taken it upon himself to invade my room with camera's and I couldn't tell where they were without Ryuk to tell me where" I nodded. "Luckily with your kills it's been normal, although he probably asks himself why I haven't killed any new criminals" he sighed, his shoulders slumped a bit and now remained wasn't the perfect and god like Light but a tired Raito.

"So anything happen in the two weeks I haven't seen you?" I asked and at this Raito Nii smiled.

"I killed the FBI members and I killed a former Agent, Naomi" "Nice, they were interfering weren't they?" I asked and Raito nodded.

"Let's go back, they might get suspicious, especially L and dad" I turned to him suddenly.

"Sochiro is on the case? He's the one who gave L permission?" I asked and Raito nodded calmly, composed now.

As we walked back to Raito's house we discussed some things we should do.

"Imagine you jerked off or read porno mags in front of them" Raito thought about it.

"Maybe…" "You're going to jerk off In front of them?!" "No! That's disgusting! The magazines were a good idea" I laughed at this.

With Raito I could be myself, I didn't have to be mature and sophisticated like I am with A class, I didn't have to be the calm and kind kid to bystanders, I didn't have to be the manipulative and evil top student to E class and I didn't have to be the intelligent yet distant son to Gakuho. With Raito I could be me, an annoying little brat that could smile freely, that could laugh freely, that could be free from judgement because we were the same.

"So what happened on your vacation?" Raito asked as we enter his room again

"Hmm? Oh assassins poisoned the students from both E and A class" I state and Raito choked on air.

"WHAT?" he asked and I laughed.

"Don't worry, I wasn't one of them and don't worry about the assassins, they were only working under order of a man, Takaoka" I state his name in disgust.

"What happened to him?" Raito asked but I could tell he already knew.

"I prayed to Kira when he was about to throw me of the rooftop, he answered and Takaoka fell of the building instead" I pretended to shiver. "I was so scared that he wouldn't answer me, I was on the brink of death and then Kira came and killed him" I slouch in relief but made myself tear up a bit. Raito came up to me and gave a hug. Gentle yet firm and very warm. I let a few tears slip for show but I left it at that. I smiled inside Raito's shirt.

If I can't find out what E class were hiding, what their teachers are and what they're training for then the greatest detective can do it for me.

 **L'S POV**

I intently watch the two hug, while one cried into the others chest.

"Asano Gakushuu, son of Asano Gakuho, 3rd year in middle school, top student and an IQ just beneath Raito Kun" I state and mused at this.

"Your family is filled with geniuses" I told Sochiro who only looked on.

"Only from Sachiko's side" he waited before he added "I've never seen Gakushuu cry, he's always been a strong boy" Sochiro looked on grimly, as if he was in pain.

"Assassins! Assassins poisoned students! MIDDLE school students!" Matsuda shouted in disbelief when Mogi hit the back of his head gently.

"Thank you for stating the obvious" he chided before turning to me. "Did you know about this?" all I did was shake my head while Matsuda gasps dramatically in shock. I rolled my eyes before taking a bite out of my cheese cake.

"Although this assassination attempt has peaked my interest and so has Asano, he could be related to Kira in some way, Kira wouldn't have answered his so called prayer if he didn't know Takaoka's face or name" and I summed it all up. "So Kira must've been present at the time…so there has to be a junior Kira"

"Wait! You think there are two Kira's!" Aizawa asked in alarm and I shook my head.

"I know so, one Kira, aka the original Kira must be the boss for this younger Kira" I state monotonously. "Why? Because Junior Kira has been killing Criminals from Last week that was aired publically which is quite…fishy" I state.

"Asano Gakushuu fits the description, junior high student, incredibly smart, Related to Raito and as he said, he was there during the incident" I state and then hummed as I narrowed my eyes on the boy, did his eyes just crinkle into a smile? "Interesting, very…interesting"

 **ASANO GAKUSHUU**

1 week has passed since my talk with Raito Nii and 3 weeks since the Okinawa incident. No one brought up the incident anymore and E class never asked me about my secret obsession with Kira anymore. Today was the school festival and I was handling the sponsors, I could practically feel the shock from the other virtuosos standing behind me.

"Thank you very much" I smiled at the business men. Once the meeting was over we left and the other four praised me as usual.

"So, what is E class doing?" Ren asked.

"A restaurant or café of some sort" I answer but didn't have a care, they'll still lose to A class in everything anyways. "Anyway let's get started in the preparations" the four saluted and we were off.

 **D** **AY OF FESTIVAL**

People were thriving, A class getting almost all the customers and I looked up at where E class was. Barely anyone made their way up due to the walk up.

I walked into the pub I had made and had gotten from my sponsor. Techno music played and I sighed as girls squealed at the sight of me.

"Glad you could come, hope you girls enjoy yourselves" I state as I raise a peace sign. "We've got a lot happening with one hour intervals, my pop star friends and comedians are performing for free. The 500 yen entrance fee gets you free food and drinks and when the event on this side is done, the next event on the other side starts" I smiled at the virtuosos behind me.

I walked back stage and got inside, I grabbed my guitar and started tuning it. As the top student in all classes it included music, plus Raito Nii had encouraged me to do something in the music industry to make people's hearts throb for me even more.

"Okay, we're up. You get ready while I knock out a few songs" I state as I got up and got to the middle of the stage. The lights busted on and I strum out a cord which rang throughout the building. I began playing and the female population turn into animals, honestly can't they be anymore disgusting? I began playing and the cheers and screams got louder. Although disgusting and sweaty it felt good to have the crowd under control. I played and sang and somewhere in between the rest of the virtuosos got out and played too. By the time I was done I was exhausted and my vocal cords were strained.

"You need to rest Asano" Tomoya said and I nodded as I grabbed for a water bottle.

"GAKU KUN!" cried out a familiar voice. I was enveloped in a hug and I heard the gasps of shock from Ren. "Misa Misa misses Gaku Kun so very much" I looked up to the Lolita Gothic popstar. I smiled and I could see Rem beside her as well.

"Misa" I smiled at her graciously and Misa squealed. I had only met the women briefly from Raito, introduced as his 'girlfriend' before I left the last time I saw him. She was also a user and had the shinigami eyes. She wasn't a girlfriend, she was only a tool to be used by Raito.

"Gaku Kun reminds me so much of Lighto Kun!" Misa says and I nod, he did teach me the smile. "Anyway, Misa Misa is hungry, Misa Misa wants to eat" I nodded and I was going to suggest A classes food but thought maybe not.

"We could go to E class" I offer. "I hear they have been having a hard time so why not give them a hand yeah? Plus less people will recognise you" and the blonde nods. "We'll be back after an hour or so" I said as I led the older girl out and away from the stream of people to the mountain range.

As we did I noticed that near the back, a few bushes away was Shiota, again in a skirt with the same guy from the hotel. "Whipped I say" I mutter.

"Um… Misa Misa should go and eat, I'll be there in a few Minutes, and I'd like to talk to some acquaintances" I say and she nods. I walk to the couple and notice Nakamura holding up signs when I walked pass and interfered.

"I believe I told you not to talk to Nagi Chan again?" I seethed out and the kid turns to me in shock.

"Asano?!" cried out both Shiota and Nakamura.

"Just came by to try your food" I greet when I notice the guy looking at me.

"You're gay" I was alarmed by this statement.

"Excuse me?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"You're Nagisa's boyfriend and he had openly admitted to being a guy so that makes you gay or you have a fetish for guys that look like girls" I stared in shock before narrowing my eyes.

"When did I say I was dating him?" I asked and the male gulped. "When I say stay away, I meant it as in your safety because I'm not the guy you should be looking out for" out the corner of a bush Akabane's head popped out and he had a silly grin on his face while sharpening a knife.

"Oh hello Asano, and Nagisa, Nakamura, you're needed" his eyes glared at the remaining unsaid male. The knife glinted in the sunlight dangerously.

"I'll leave" "Heh? Um.., I lied to you so you should get a re-""No, keep it, I'm out, I just feel like a dummy" and that's when he left" I sighed, smiling under my breathe knowingly at what the teen will do, due to his online status.

"Well Akabane, show this food from your café" I state and the red head smiles.

"Of course, shall I call you master now?" replied the sarcastic male but led the way anyways. As all four of us came to the clearing I noticed Misa being ganged on by a bunch of high school punks and Rem by her side, sneering at them in disgust.

"GAKU KUN!" cried the female as she noticed me, she shoved the men away and came running to me. going behind me, grabbing my arm in protection.

"Are they bothering you Misa Chan?" I asked and the female nodded but I could tell she was glaring at them in hatred inside. She knew their names and if only she could write their names openly she would.

"Eh? And who are you?" one of them ask.

"Asano Gakushuu" I state and their eyes widen in surprise. "And I should have you thrown lot out for harassing Misa here" I glowered and they gulped.

"Oi boss, I don't want to be thrown out yet, there are still things I want to try here" "Yeah, Yeah!" the lackeys whined and the leader sighed before sitting.

"Kay, kay, so you here boyfriend or something? Does she prefer younger men, is that it?" I shook my head.

"No, my cousin is her boyfriend, Light Yagami, might've heard of him" I state and they practically choke on air.

"The guy who placed first in the national exams! And university exams! The good looking and popular guy that makes both men and women alike swoon, the guy that's the son of Sochiro Yagami that is a chief in the police taskforce! That Light yagami!" shouted the delinquents and I nod.

"I met him once and he was such a nice guy when he lended me money to buy a drink, and what do I do to repay him? Hit on his women" one guy says and soon they all back away.

"Yes, we won't bother you" I nodded at this and couldn't help chuckle at this. "His name is well known isn't it, now, let's eat Misa. I know you're hungry" I say and the girl nods and we both order.

I took a slurp of the noodles and I bit back a little moan of approval. The food was quite nice after all.

"I approve" I say, nodding to the E class who gaped at the two words I uttered. "This place will do well during the festival, especially by tomorrow" I state with a knowing smile. "But of course not as good as A class" I added and they seem to glare at that.

"Ne? Do you like it Asano?" Akabane asked in a teasing tone and I rolled my eyes.

"Once you've been to a place like Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, where you're literally food orgasming (*wink**Wink*), things like this hardly seems to make my taste buds live again" I state

I continued to eat and ignore the moaning and squealing Lolita as she took photos and ate. To think this girl has a death note right under the people's noses. Once done we left I went to check on A class. They were doing well but I would still have to make a few upgrades if I am to win against E class. After all, tomorrow will be a whirlwind of them.

 **NEXT DAY**

As predicted Yuji Norita had posted about E class and the place was thriving with people wanting to taste their food. I didn't care because A class would still beat them.

Of course for precaution as E class always seems to surprise me again and again, Misa Misa came to perform as well as other stars, which boosted the people who came to A class during the festival.

And as I had predicted A class came first but E class came third. I was quite proud, to say the very least that E class had actually manage to pose as a little threat to have made me worry about them surpassing A class. It was a challenge and I actually felt thrilled to have something threaten A class for once, having it be E class out of all classes gives it an even more thrill.

But, I noticed A class students were becoming more curious, more lax in having E class so close to beating us. Gakuho must feel very…angry.

 **DAYS LATER**

The end of term exams were coming up fast and Gakuho had asked to meet with myself and the virtuosos.

"We put forth all our efforts, we're are satisfied without victory in the school festival" I state as calmly as I could. If there was anyone that scared me, it was my own so called father.

"Oh? It seems to have been a very close victory" the man replied.

"Only because E class had a battle plan, winning by a huge margin would have been nearly im-""Incorrect" I was cut off and I wavered a bit.

"They were running a restaurant, it's easy enough to spread nasty rumours about their food or maybe even a case of food poisoning would have ruined them, you neglected the more harmful endeavours" I could feel my breathe hitch at the mention of poison but didn't say anything. I could feel the horror aura come off the others.

"Sir, your education is inconsistent. I don't know how, but E class has become stronger this year, enough to compete with A class and as irritating as that is I believe we, I have grown stronger too. I cannot deny that E class has become my motivation to win, without them it would be boring. Plus these mighty foes and my mi- I mean, friends: such connections have made me stronger" I state.

"You were totally going to say minions!" hissed Seo in the background.

"You do not become strong by winning over the weak and that is my conclusion and where I diverge from your path of teaching" I state proud of my little speech.

"…Asano, could you leave us for about three minutes? I'd like to speak to your four friends, you know, just a little chat" I was about to object when Ren grabbed my shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

So I left the room, wary of what he might do. Crossing my arms and standing by the door I waited.

'What's going on?' I thought and soon three minutes passed.

"Asano, you may re-enter" and as I open the door I was met with a dark aura. I ran in and I knew what he had done.

"REN! SEO!" I stopped in my tracks as I see them in a state that even I couldn't recognise.

"Kill the E class" they chanted again and again under their breath.

"What…What did you do to them!" I shouted as I glared at the man.

"I fanned their fire of hatred, that is all" he said "All it took was a few words for your connections to collapse, the strength I teach is not so fragile and from now on I'll handle the end of term exams" he turned to me and I could feel myself shake in fear.

"Without strength, you lack both meaning and merit, I'll teach you exactly that" he gave a sigh. "You are a weak excuse to be my son, as weak as your mother, now get out of my sight you worthless excuse for a human" I could feel my anger rise but I stormed out.

'How dare he insult mother who gave her life for mine?! I'll teach him a lesson because one day he will die, die in my hands' I smiled at that as I stopped in the hall way. 'But I'm not human, I'm the new god of the world'

A storm was brewing and it was going to be a big one. Thunder rattled the school and lighting struck the ground.

'You will pay for ever messing with me Asano Gakuho, you will pay dearly'

 **The end of chapter 5**

 **This is basically a filler but there will be many things on the way. This was short but I'll make it up to you guy's next chapter.**

 **So we got to meet L and Misa in this chapter, she will play a somewhat important character soon so just wait! Until next time folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Assassination classroom x Death note chp 6

 **Challenges**

 **KARASUMA'S POV**

'Damn that Gakuho, another billion Yen?!' I sighed heavily. 'By the end of March he'll have gained more money than the actual bounty' but there was nothing anyone could do about it. He had been generously evil enough to lend his school and the safety of the students is above when it comes to assassinating in the school grounds.

'He even picked up on the final assassination project in progress here' I thought. 'Quite the man, having the entire ministry in the palm of his hands' I couldn't help but smirk. 'How devious'

 **GAKUSHUU'S POV**

I growled a little as I see the man I hated the most at the front of the classroom.

"As of today, I'll be taking over you class lessons until the end of term exams" I could hear the smirk directed to me in his voice. "Good luck, A class" 'Yeah, good luck to the people who survive this' I thought as I could feel my glare more evident on my face.

As the lesson started with the man writing down notes and equations on the board I could feel every one of each students fear towards the man. After all, it was ten times harder than our usual lessons, only twenty times faster with the speed of the man's writing.

"Hashizume, Tanaka, Fujii, Konodo, Okuno, You seem a little behind" my eyes widen a slight fracture at this. He pinpointed exactly where each of his students were lacking at incredible speed, even seconds before I could!

"I-it's just too fast!" called out a student and I couldn't help but feel remorse for them. "Maybe if we were on the big 5's level we might be able to do it!" 'No, even on our level this man was a monster' I thought, justifying.

"Heh? You think it's impossible?" 'Not again'. "That's because you don't know what it means to fight, now, why don't we have a talk outside, just for three minutes" I wanted to call out to them, to warn them of the danger of following the man outside could lead to their doom.

The glare Gakuho gave when he turned to me, warning me to shut my mouth was too terrifying, not that my features or body betrayed that I was scared. As the door closed I knew it was the end for them. I was more frustrated than ever, and angry at myself because I couldn't stand up to the demon, not yet at least. I slammed a fist onto the table and I could feel the students flinch at it.

"Asano Kun?" some called out softly and I could feel myself and most of A class tremble in fear. There was nothing I could do for my followers, I was supposed to be one of the new gods of the world but I couldn't even stop my own father in mind controlling my own class mates.

"I'm sorry" I uttered out pathetically, I couldn't do anything at all. "There is nothing I can do to prevent the things to come…I'm sorry, please forgive me" I say dejectedly as I slumped in my chair when they came back in. Just like the four virtuosos they were brainwashed and had the lust to kill.

"Kill E class" they mutter and I could feel the fear roll off the others. As Gakuho delivered a speech, I could do nothing but stare In Vain at what I couldn't do to prevent what happened.

"Oh, and Asano? You can go home and study on your own" I was caught off guard by this information. "With your skills, you'll keep top spot if you remain on you guard. From now on, I'll lead them all to the top" I gaped a bit before I regained my will to talk.

"What? But I should stay, I should study like everyone else, here" 'and try to find a way to prevent this' I stood up and glared defiantly at the man. "Sir, let me stay! I can help I can-"I was punched in the face and I fell to the ground pathetically.

"Go home" I recoiled and the others stared in shock but nobody helped me.

"I…I'm sorry" I whisper as I grab my bags and book and ran out of the room, sprinting down the hall as I clutched at my shirt. I came to a corner and took the notebook out, grabbing my pen I clicked it open.

My hands shook in fear and as I was about to place the pen on the book to write the monsters name when I stopped. I couldn't do this, if I did not only will it look suspicious but it could give L a lead on not only me but put even more suspicion on Raito and Misa. So I calmed my racing heartbeat and tried composing myself. I shoved the book back in place and gathered my belongings into my bag. I began to walk out of the building when I got a chilly feeling that it wasn't best to have the diary on me. I went to my shoe locker and looked around before taking out my shoes and the back padding which left a small enough hollow place for me to shove my notebook in. once done I walked out of the building and looked to the windows to find the man staring at me with a smirk.

That brought my anger right back up and I turned before slamming my fist into the wall with a scream. "GODAMNIT!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "I failed you guys" I say softly when someone interrupted the moment.

"Asano?" I look up to see E class staring at me in shock. 'That's right! E class! They could help!'

I looked at them before walking to stand in front of them. "It pains me to say this but…I have a request" I say grudgingly before taking a big breath. "I'll cut to the chase, that monster…I want you to kill him, not physically but his educational policies" I state

"Policies? But how? And why should we?" Megu Asked.

"Easy, I want E class to dominate the top spots, in the exams. I don't care if I lose my spot I just want you lot to put an end to his reign of terror and brainwashing" I didn't want to sound like I was begging them but I was.

"Asano, I've heard of your chilly relationship so are you saying you want us to deny your fathers methods and turn away from him?" she asked and I refrained from yelling and stayed calm.

"He's not my father, no he's a mere stranger to me now. No father would do such things to their only child" I touched my jaw and I winced a bit as I could tell that a bruise would form. "I am to defeat him, It was a father vs son type of thing but now…but it's not the case for the lesser students" I trembled a bit at the thought of the class at the very moment but I sucked my breath in to remain calm.

"Right now, A class is hell. He is making it a living hell, making them study beyond event the smartest persons limit and if they win like that, it'll be the only method they'll trust" I drew in a shaky breathe before speaking again. "You can only gain so much from using underhanded tactics, in the end they'll crack and crack until they're fully broken, and there is nothing I can do to save them, my classmates, my friends. So please, show them defeat to which they'll open their eyes to see, wake them up from this nightmare" I closed my eyes and bowed a low bow.

"Save them, please" I pleaded but of course the moment was ruined.

"You won't take first? Then I will dear Asano, thank you for giving it up. I'd say tenth looks good for you" I really want to hit the red head's face in.

"Asano san, we've been trying our hardest to study and this time we'll make it, we'll get into the top spot. We'll do our best so you can all be glad" Isogai spoke freely for the others.

"Heh? Just come at us like you want to kill us, that's what makes it fun" Akabane states as he smirks at me, it was like a disease and I couldn't help but grin too.

"You don't know the man like I do, he's a dictator when it comes to education and coming first and a torturous father but if you insist, then I'll fight with my gloves off too" but I stopped and gave them a warning. "This man, he won't go easy, not by a long shot and he'll use the dirtiest of tactics to make E class fall. He treats his son like dirt, imagine how he treats others. Study hard, study things beyond junior high beyond school knowledge all together and you will prevail" I started walking away but stopped. "Thank you" before I scuttled away from them.

I got to the school gates and started to walk home when a bag was shoved over my head and my arms were tied around my hands.

"WHAT THE HELL" I shouted as I tried struggling.

"This one's a feisty one" I heard the person say before I was knocked unconscious with something hard. 'God damn it'

 **L'S POV**

I watched Light and Misa in their separate rooms, Light Kun chained to a bed while Misa Misa was literally in a straight jacket. It has been 2 weeks and soon they will crack, hopefully.

I could tell Sochiro was stressed out with this, especially with the third player in this mystery coming in.

"L" 'Ah, he's here, the Junior Kira' I turned in my chair, a piece of strawberry short cake on a plate in my hands.

"YOU KNOCKED HIM OUT!" cried out Sochiro and I noticed the boy slumped in Aizawa's hands, small and frail looking.

"We had to, he wasn't going to just let us take him away" Matsuda states but the kid begins to wake up.

"Ow" yep, he was definitely awake. Cracking an eye open he scanned the room silently until his eyes laid onto the screens shown behind me. 'Oops'

"RAITO NII! MISA CHAN!" I sighed as I ate my cake silently assessing the boy. "What are you doing to them?! Why are they like that?" he was good at acting, I'll give him that. But it was all too similar to Light Kun's.

"Please drop the innocent honour student act Gakushuu Kun, I can call you that right?" I said and the boys eyes narrowed and in place of the panicking student was a more mature and superior adult. That's how I like the people I associate with to be.

"Sochiro san" Gakushuu nodded towards the stunned task force member who nodded back. "So why am I here? I am a very busy person, my end of term exams are coming up you know" he sounded bored, like being kidnapped has happened before which might be true with who his father was.

"Do you know of Kira?" 'Who am I kidding, everyone knows Kira, and this one worships him'

"Of course, he's my saviour" Gakushuu replied easily and the SPK flinched at his superior and worshiping tone.

"Well what do you know of Kira since he came to be?" the boy hummed before replying.

"Not much, all I know is he kills bad guys with just a name and a face as L had said, saves people and there are now two Kira's" summed up the boy. "Not much is known, all information that is known is known by L" that was true, unless you were a part of Kira's plan or in this case, one of the Kira's themselves.

"Well we have evaluated and found out that there is a third Kira, a junior, possibly Kira in training" I state and I noticed his eyes widened a fracture. He cocked his head to the side innocently though.

"So what has this got to do with me?" he asked.

"Well we found of this new Kira when you were over at Light Kun's a few weeks ago, mentioning that he killed a man named Takaoka? Can you tell us of why he was killed and why he answered your prayer?" I knew of course but I just wanted a recount of the story in person. Gakushuu face turned into a harsh glare.

"Akira Takaoka" the teen spat out in disgust. "A man that would poison and kill innocent children because he was fired and then mocked for being out smarted by mere children, Kira made a grand choice in killing the bastard" I nodded and ushered for him to continue.

"Well L, if you wanted to know more you'll have to pay me, who do you think I am?" sneered the boy and now I was the one surprise but didn't show it, the task force on the other hand.

"H-how, What?!" Matsuda uttered out and the boy scoffed.

"Please, how could I not? I knew Sochiro was on the team of investigators that worked with Kira, he told me himself one night at dinner at the Yagami's. I knew L was you because everyone seems to look at you and Sochiro for instructions and authority" I nodded at this. Light Kun and him were definitely related.

"As for payment I believe that could be arranged and as for who you are, you are the son of Gakuho Asano, a powerful man in both the education business and much more" Gakushuu's glare seemed to deepen.

"He's not my father, that man is a demon" Sochiro took a stand to this.

"Gakushuu!" "It's true, you've never seen the man in his own home or of how he treats me, he's nothing to me as I am nothing to him, if I wasn't his blood and flesh I would have been in an orphanage by now, rotting away" 'or at whammy's considering how smart you are, could even be a prodigy for me'

"You can't hate him that much, he's your father and as you said, your flesh and blood" Mogi states.

"Oh yes I do, he's a dictator and has the lust for victory like a predator in action, he's never cared for me and he never will" his eyes dimmed and there was a sadness in them. Aizawa is a father, Light has Sochiro, heck even I had Watari but this kid was filled with hate for this man who's his father. "Trust me, our relationship is not healthy in anyway"

I nodded before swallowing a piece of cake before continuing "So why did he poison you middle schoolers? Surely losing a job cannot do so much to a man teaching E class" I state and now the kid just looked irritated.

"I don't know" he huffed before explaining. "Gakuho has been hiding something to do with E class and it has to do with the moon exploding and the higher ups"

"The ministry" I mused and his eyes widen. "You know who they are I presume?"

"Who wouldn't know of a cabinet level ministry of the government of Japan?" I gave him a look and he laughed an airy laugh. "When you're as smart as me, which you should understand, you tend to do things such as hacking to help with the boredom "I nodded at this.

He would have been a good addition to Wammy's had he not been a suspect, maybe even getting along with Matt, I'm also sure he'd be gladly be taken away from his 'father'.

"What are the teacher's names?" I asked and the boy answers.

"Tadaomi Karasuma and Irina Jelavic" I could feel my face morph into shock a bit.

"A person of the ministry and a hit women…interesting. Why would you need these two to teach a class of drop outs?" I hummed and Gakushuu nodded.

"Why would you? And did you say Hit women? That bumbling and dumb blonde women is a Hit women?" now he looked a bit lost. 'Not so good at hiding emotions' I observed.

"To assassinate something obviously and by deducting from what I've heard, the two are teaching E class how to assassinate this thing who presumably exploded the moon"

"You got all that from what I've told you? Well…you truly are the incredible L" the kid laughed and now it was my turn to be confused.

"Don't you worship Kira?" I asked and the boy frowned.

"Just because I worship Kira and approve the criminals being killed does not mean I can't admire your brains and deduction skills, plus I believe Kira has gone a bit far, killing those FBI members but then again I have no say" he gave an innocent look. "I am a suspect" and yes he was.

"So, are you doing to chain me or strap me? Leave me with no food or water? Surely I'll die of boredom before I die of hunger or thirst L" I couldn't help but smile.

"I will be supervising you for the week but just for a week, you do have end of term exams Gakushuu and I do not want a talented boy such as yourself to fail. But even though you are a suspect both of us are interested in what your fath- you guardian is hiding in the midst of E class" I smiled and so did the boy. "I can hack into the ministry and actually find out information even you can't hack but you'll have to do the practical work yourself" I state.

"Are you proposing that I get myself into E class...are you saying you want me to somehow transfer to E class?!" Gakushuu looked horrified but then suddenly broke out into a grin. "Meh, why not? Life has been getting boring, long as you provide outside answer I'll give you an inside view"

"Yes, I guess that is what I'm proposing" I held out my arm and the kid smiled before taking it.

"Well then I also want Raito Nii to work on this case, I believe it takes three great minds to not only find more information but get the job done faster" I smiled at this.

"That is true…I agree, so do we have a deal?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Deal" 'good, a way to supervise the kid even more than usual and if my plan goes as expected I'll be full timing in supervising both Light Kun and Gakushuu Kun.

"Mr Yagami please take him to a spare room to stay in" I nodded to the man before the kid was alarmed.

"What about my school stuff!?" he asked.

"You shall go get them, Watari will drive you" and the old man came out of his spot, nodding at us with a kind and fatherly look on his face.

"Okay" he says as he slowly leaves the room.

"Taking on another case while we're on the Kira case?!" Matsuda shouts and I sigh.

"Please Matsuda San, it's not like I've never done it before. As the three greatest detective of the world I do this very often" I state as I moved over to my computer, emailing Matt.

He was an expert in hacking and although I could hack into the ministry, why not give my prodgies work a bit. Besides, I have to monitor Light Kun and Misa Misa all day long, no matter how boring it is I have to keep an eye on them. I sighed and allowed myself to sag a bit into my chairs. I could tell the eyes of the task force were on me but I didn't care. After all, the two weeks of having the two in their cells, Kira hasn't stopped killing so it must be the work of the Junior Kira.

'Oh well, nothing to do but wait until they mess or slip up'

 **GAKUSHUU'S POV**

L was not how I imagined to be physically but he made up for it in intellect. He was smart, very intelligent.

I settled my bags filled with work and clothes before jumping and plopping on the king sized bed in the middle of the room. The room wasn't like my god sized room at home but it was cosy. A bed in the middle, a little door to the side which led to the bathroom, an medium oak desk with a light side, a jewellery desk with a mirror and a wardrobe. I also noticed the camera's around to room but I didn't care, he wouldn't find anything on me, all my killings are done at school with different causes of death (mostly heart attacks, just how Raito Nii prefers it) at different and ordinary times during the week, written in places with no camera's.

As I laid in the bed I thought of both E and A class. I thought of how A class was? If any were dead yet. I thought of how I would get into E class but also how E class could get into the top 50 to break Gakuho's teachings.

As I thought a light bulb flickered on. Why not do the two at the same time? I couldn't help but smile a bit before I headed to my desk and started to work and study. I guess Akabane will have his wish after all.

"NE Gakushuu Kun, what are you doing?" I noticed Ryuk and Rem come through the wall but by now I was quite use to it.

"Inform me" I whisper as I act like I'm reading through my working out.

"Heh? Inform of what?" Ryuk asked while Rem rolls her eyes.

"Light has told us to tell you to keep killing and to not get caught doing so, if you get chained like he is then he told us that he and Misa would give up ownership to the Death note and for us to find a new owner, presumably either you or a person that will kill" Rem explained while Ryuk laughed.

"Light always has a devious plan, giving up the death note and then planning to reclaim it later would be very smart" I frowned slightly at my working out but it was an indication of asking them to explain.

"To give up a Death note means that all your memories of it would be cleared and that would mean we could execute you because you would be no use to us" Rem said.

"KEKEKE but I won't kill Light Kun or Gakushuu Kun, you're both too interesting and Rem here wouldn't dare try to kill Misa Chan" Ryuk crackled loudly while the female frowned at him. I smiled lightly, making it seem as if I was okay with my work when I was actually smiling at Raito Nii's intelligence.

'I won't fail you Raito Nii, and here I come E class' I go and jump on my bed, burying my face into the pillows but I was grinning like a crazy person. 'Tell me your secrets E class'

 **END CHAPTER 6**

 **The plot as officially started, last chapter was a start and now it's moving forward.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW because I don't know if people are actually liking this fanfic enough so REVIEW so that I continue this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Assassination classroom x death note chp 7

This is to a guest reviewer named illogic

I know that this story is very OC and I'm sorry for that but this story is based on Gakushuu and Light's point of view most of the time and the plot will be very different but the goals of defeating Kira and killing Koro sensei will remain the same. I will try and less OC it a bit after this chapter. Don't worry, in the future Gakushuu won't be taking E class's spotlight as much and there will be less crazy Kira monologs and talks since L and the SPK will be more incorporated into the story. I know it seems illogical but it is still my story and I get to make the decisions but it doesn't mean I won't take you opinions to heart, I'll see what I can do, this chapter may also be OC because I had already written it before I had read your review. Your comment was appreciated and I will see to making this story better in the future.

As for my time paying attention to watching death note I do pay attention thank you very much. But Gakushuu hasn't been caught for being Kira yet through his (I must admit) dumb actions because, 1, E class and Karasuma are much more focused on killing Koro sensei and in that time, getting an antidote for the rest of A and E class to really go deep in with the Kira case at the moment. 2, L and the SPK haven't gone and chained him to a room yet because they weren't there at the scene and because L has further use for the boy.

okay rant over

 **Front lines**

 **LIGHT'S POV**

I inwardly sigh for the thousandth time that day or night, or whatever time it was because when you get chained and locked into a room for weeks you kind of lose your sense of time. I didn't even try to move into a better and more comfortable positon this time, I've tried before and nothing works.

"Is Light Kun bored?" L's annoyingly monotone voice spoke through the speakers, I ignored the man. "No response? Fine, then I guess telling you that we have Gakushuu will result in nothing?" I felt my breath hitch in anticipation. 'They had Gakushuu?!'

"Breathe Light Kun, he won't be in captive for long, after all he has end of term exams and he also is a part of another mystery that I plan to investigate" I couldn't help but inwardly frown, 'What other case?'

"You would keep a 14 year old under surveillance? Really Ryuuzaki? You'd stoop that low for a suspect that you don't even have solid evidence against apart from using your intuition" I asked and I could hear a faint and low hum from the detective.

"If Light Kun just admits to being Kira then Gakushuu would be let go" 'lies'

"No he wouldn't, you wouldn't have held him captive if you hadn't thought he was another Kira, a third Kira perhaps? And how many times do I have to say this, I. Am. Not. Kira, end of discussion" I huffed as sat in the foetal position, hugging my numb legs tightly to my chest.

"Light Kun I am never wrong, there are many clues that lead you to being Kira but yes, there is a third Kira and Gakushuu is the one to fit the description and a plus is that he's also related to you" I sighed.

"Whatever Ryuuzaki, Gakushuu is innocent, I know so, he would never kill, and it's not in him to do so no matter how stubborn and evil he looks or acts. I can be kept here for years on end if you wish but promise me, don't hurt him" and I meant in genuinely. I dragged the kid in to this, practically threatened his life.

"He won't be hurt by me, I can promise that" that didn't sound good.

"So, has there been any killings lately?" I asked.

"No" 'Lies, Gakushuu would have killed, no matter if he was under surveillance, he'd find a way to help both me and Misa out of this'. "Ready to admit yet? I have all day, all week, all month, all year" 'No you don't L'

"Leave me alone Ryuuzaki, to think I had at least one stage believed you were my friend' I sighed out and I heard the intercom close with a silent beep. I could almost feel the shock from L, separated through walls after walls after I admitted to thinking we were friends.

At one stage we could have been friends, friends that bantered and fought a lot but friends nonetheless. Maybe we could have talked about justice, mystery, crime if we were in a different place. If we were in a different time maybe we could have worked closely together, but with me being Kira and L being, well L we could never be true and trusted friends.

Maybe in a different world, we could be more.

 **GAKUSHUU'S POV**

Everything is set in place and ready for action. I have been killing criminals at school during toilet breaks, have a set time and most being from heart attacks, some being different. After all, I couldn't just kill for myself now, I had to kill for both Misa and Raito Nii so that it looks normal, and that nothing has differ since they were imprisoned. Raito Nii and Misa's notebook was a bit tricky to find but it's not like I didn't have time, since I was excused from classes by Gakuho. L and the SPK didn't need to know about that though.

I found the two hidden death notes easily with the help of Rem and Ryuk…well mainly Rem as she would do anything to help her Misa Chan. Anyone could tell that she loved the blonde Lolita and would protect her at all cost, even at the price of her own life which is quite interesting as Shinigami's could die from that.

As well as killing criminals for three, I made up a plan to get into E class. There was no way that Gakuho would just let me transfer to the lowest class at will, because even If he doesn't care for me, I am still his son. So the only way to do so is by force, by angering the man enough to make me transfer…as a punishment.

Plan: Don't come first and let an E class student come first.

That would surely destroy the man. Although just because I'm not coming first doesn't mean that I would be coming last or tenth as Akabane had suggested. I would come into a close second, grudgingly of course. Karma Akabane will come first, and although I will regret it as the red head will 100% boast I have to. For the greater good of my life.

Gakuho will then send me to E class in a fit of rage that he will soon regret later on, but the man doesn't apologise to anyone nor take back his word on things.

Hopefully it goes smoothly…but then again nothing ever does go smoothly for me since the start of the year.

 **END OF TERM EXAM DAY**

Why was I worried? Everything should go as planned no matter what right? Do the test, get a question wrong, Gakuho gets mad and sends me to E class, the end, plan done. So why was I fiddling around more than usual? It's not like I get nervous for exams.

"Nervous Asano San?" asked Watari from the driver seat. For the entire week, against my will I was escorted to school in a black limo by the father like butler.

"I guess so" I state, not knowing why I was this way.

"You are not nervous because of the test though, Asano San, you could complete such a test with your eye's blindfolded" Watari states, the man was giving me too much credit. "You're nervous because you are not trying to become first but second" of course everyone knew, there were cameras everywhere in that hotel. But maybe the man was right.

"Yes, I believe so" I state as it was reasonable. "That must be it" once I arrived at the school gates I made my way in, walking with an air of superiority like any other day. Students continued to adore me, admire me from far away but soon they will hate me, because I will be joining E class soon.

Arriving at A class I hesitated before reaching out and sliding the door open.

"Kill the E class, kill the E class, kill the E class…" they all muttered as a dark aura was released. I didn't faze much as I walked to sit at the front, where I could not see the suffering faces, the faces I could have saved.

I notice that E class passed by, looking nonchalant and cool. If only I was like that inside out, if only I could express myself openly. They gave me a nod while Akabane gives a smirk, I returned one myself, and it made it look like I was still ready for the fight to come.

The exam started and I so did my plan.

 **RESULTS**

I waited patiently for the results, I had done everything correctly, everything except for the last math question which would be reasonable to flunk. I even put in a bit of acting in the end, making it seem like I hadn't fully finished and rushed in the end. All that I need to know is if Akabane surpassed me or not.

As the results were revealed I couldn't help but come across foreign emotions. I was…a bit depressed yet I sunk into relief. There at the top was Karma Akabane and then my name at second followed by E class members, knocking the 5 virtuoso's off the top 5. All of E class was up there and I couldn't help but feel happy for them.

"How? To lose—after what we went through?" Ren muttered and I turned to see the 4 virtuosos looking hurt and a lot more depressed than me.

"With the way you studied, with the way all of A class studied, it all comes down to that. But then again I have nothing to brag about either, I'll make good use of this frustration and anger for the future. Even in high school I'll keep winning and find and make ways for all of you to win as well" okay this wasn't supposed to be a part of the plan. 'Ah what the heck? If I do this might as well go all the way through with it'

I stood up and faced the class. "So please, lend me your support in turn!" I shout as I tilted my head down. 'What's with me and bowing recently?' "I'm sorry for failing you all!"

"Asano…" they all uttered out in shock when the moment was ruined.

"Now, is the battle on which you bet your life over?" I turned around slowly to see the man towering behind me with a deadly and almost dead gleam in his eyes. They held ill intentions, that all I knew from experience.

"Principal Asano sir!" the class called in surprise as well, they were scared. As the man made a speech I could do nothing as my gut twisted and churned in fear.

"It's clear to us now" Seo called out. "This method of teaching will not let us beat E class, not in this condition" Ren added while others hummed and nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but add a cocky retort as well.

"You got your answer, sir" I smirked but I instantly knew it was the wrong move to make as I was slapped across the face by strength that no teacher should have. I had kissed the floor before I knew what happened to me.

"INSOLENT BRAT!" I could feel the rage and hate roll off the man. "HOW COULD I HAVE SUCH A GUTLESS AND WEAK SON?! YOU ARE BUT A MERE LEECH! A PESKY FLEA!" The man advanced on me and before anyone could come forward or call out a warning, a foot was kicked into my gut and I heard a sickening crunch. I was kicked repeatedly, the man gave one more kick with his sharp heel before he grabbed me by my hair and lifted me up. I could feel the blood ooze from my mouth as I coughed. I cracked open my eyes to see everyone look in shock and fear, I notice the eyes of hatred from the man that held me.

"You are of no use to me anymore" he said as he raised a fist. I clenched my eyes shut, anticipating death when 'BAM!'

I gave out a cry as I fell from the man's grasps opening my eyes to see…L? Raito Nii? L had kicked the man in the face while Raito Nii had punched him in the stomach, overwhelmed with the sudden hits he dropped me but I was caught in Raito Nii's arms safely.

Gakuho stared at the two in fury while the class stared in shock.

"I expected much more from you Asano Kun" L states blankly yet disapproval was in his eyes.

 **LIGHT'S POV EARLIER**

Being released so suddenly was quite a surprise. L was a stubborn man with an ego just as big as mine if I'll admit. As I took a warm shower, it had been weeks so I let myself relax a bit before leaving I tensed up.

I got dressed and went to the main room where the SPK and L were.

"Why'd you let me go?" I asked innocently enough and L smiled at me.

"Because you will be joining me on a trip, after all I need to supervise you 24/7 Light Kun" Ryuuzaki states and I rolled my eyes when I looked on the screen to see Misa still chained.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To see if your little cousin has done the job of infiltrating his own school" the elder stood, walking to me and before I knew it there was a hand cuff on my wrist. There was also a chain which connected with L's own wrist. "Now let's go" I felt a spike of irritation rise but I suppressed it.

Watari took us to Gakushuu School and soon we arrived on the school grounds.

"He should be in class A" I state and we made our way around. It was silent between us, after all why would I want to talk to the man who chained me to a room. "After this we are eating" I state firmly as my stomach grumbled.

"Course Light Kun" L says but he didn't seem to be focusing. "Here we are" he says after 10 minutes of walking and students staring at us in wonder at who we were and why we were cuffed together. The door was closed and when we opened it my eyes widened.

There was Gakushuu, suspended in the air by a person grabbing his hair. He was bloodied, in pain and definitely expecting death. A surge of rage powered me and I moved forward, feeling L do the same as well. I punched the man who was Gakuho in the stomach while L moved at incredible speed and did a round house kick to the man's face. Gakuho released his hold and I easily caught the frail boy in my arms.

"I expected much more from you Asano Kun" L states monotonously but I could hear the undertone malicious of it and the fury in his eyes proved that the man disapproves of these acts.

"Who are-" "Greetings will have to done another day, I had hoped to do so today but I guess it was the wrong time and place, now if you will leave this room before I call the police and report of how such a powerful man disciplines his own son you will be wise to go" L states but the man looked ready to retort.

"This is child abuse, I'm sure you've heard of the punishments of such actions" I state, openly glaring at the man. "Remember who my father is, uncle" I sneer and that was all it took, the man's face turned to look at his beaten son in shock and disbelief, even guilt and hurt before a mask replaces it and he blankly turned to leave.

Leaving but just before closing the door Gakuho spoke.

"E class is your punishment for being worthless Gakushuu" he muttered and he left.

I could hear the sound of his footsteps getting more and more distant before finally a student started to talk.

"ASANO KUN!" A kid with half shaved hair called as he ran up to me, soon the class was in chaos and I could feel Gakushuu wince at the sound.

"QUIET!" I shout and the class obeyed. "Calm down now, now can someone call the school nurse, actually I think he needs more. Someone call the-""That won't be necessary, Watari will be able to play doctor for Gakushuu Kun" L states and I nod as the detective pulls out a phone.

"Raito Nii? Why are you here? I thought you were-""Ssh, save your breath kiddo" I state and I could feel the boy relax a bit more.

"Who are you?" a student asked and all looked at both of us expectantly and I sighed.

"That's Ryuuzaki Hideki, and I'm Light Yagami, Gakushuu older cousin" I state as I felt the tug from my wrist.' Did L really have to hold a phone like that?'

"Please come quickly Watari, bring the first aid kit. We don't know if moving him will hurt him even more" L states and the elderly man gave a confirmation that he was on his way.

"How did he end up like this?" I asked them and a girl answered nervously.

"Asano san came second to an E class student in the end of term exams" I couldn't help but gape at the fact that, one Gakushuu came second and two, the fact that his own father publically beat him for it. There was a tugging from my wrist and I looked at L who was staring worryingly at the boy. L showing emotion for something that wasn't Kira or Sweet related?

"Is he breathing?" he asked and I nodded.

"Just barely" the door slid open and in came Watari with a first aid kit. The man came and swiftly assessed the hurt boy.

"Quite a few bruises, cut lip, a broken rib…we'll need to bring him to a hospital. Light, can you carry him" The man spoke, I nodded but L stopped.

"No need for hospitals, Watari you're trained for this are you not? We can fix him up back at the hotel" Watari sighed yet compiled. As we walked out L turned back.

"Class dismissed for the rest of the day, and If any of you lot tell anybody of what happened then I will personally arrest you" Ryuuzaki states and the kids nodded, gulping.

As we walked out and through the building as fast as we could to not only get Gakushuu to the headquarters faster but to also avoid the students and teachers that were around. We made it outside without any problems and as we got to the limo Ryuuzaki got in and I then put Gakushuu in before sliding in myself. As I closed the door I noticed a couple of students, some with unusual hair colours walking. A red head, bluenette and blonde stared at us and all I could do was flash a charming smile before the Limo started up and was on its way.

As we were seated I felt Gakushuu stir a bit.

"I did as you asked L, I'm in E class" the boy coughed and I couldn't help but feel the fire in me grow. Ryuuzaki had ordered this to happen? He put a kid at risk for a case?! I turn to yell at the detective but I could see deep regret in his eyes.

He turned to me, he knew what I was going to say before it died on my tongue.

"I miscalculated Raito Kun" L said dejectedly.

I sighed. "No one planned that the man would beat up his own son, but once we get back" I gave a pointed stare. "You're are explaining everything" the man nodded like a kid that got into trouble.

I sighed. 'Why would L need Gakushuu to get into E class?'

END CHAPTER 7

Hoped you guys enjoyed it.

 **REVIEW TO KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Assassination classroom x Death note chp 8

Sorry I have been gone for two weeks without any updates but I'm back.

We have to kill who?

Light's pov

I sighed. I was bored and tired. Gakushuu was being treated by Watari and still there has been no words from the man. I glowered at L who was sitting in his usual chair, knees to his chest while eating sweets. But I did notice the man was quieter and was thinking.

I look around the room to see everyone else. Father was being a worried hen, pacing back and forth, Matsuda was quietly panicking, while Mogi and Aizawa were quietly observing and thinking.

Finally the door opened and in came Watari.

"Is he alright?" I asked immediately.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" Watari states and I nod as I relaxed. I turned to L expectantly. "Finally, going to tell me what happened and why you are to blame for Gakushuu being beaten up Ryuuzaki?" I asked accusingly.

"Well you see Light Kun, while you were in…lock down another case peaked my interest" I glared at the detective.

"Yes because watching two innocent people chained to rooms and blind folded is not interesting enough to you Ryuuzaki" I say.

"Very boring indeed" L mutters. "But anyways, this case had to do with Kunugigaoka middle school, in particular with E class" I was confused by this point. L of course noticed.

"Apparently the one who blew up the moon is supposed to be teaching or at least in this class" I couldn't help but let my jaw drop. The idea was preposterous. "Unbelievable right Light Kun, I would have never expected it either if it weren't for a ministry man and hit women working as teachers there" the man ate some of his sweets before continuing.

"And the sightings of a yellow thing preying on women at night around the world, appearing in many countries and cities around the world trying out food or seen watching movies or etc. The point is that it has been most spotted in Japan, specifically in Tokyo" 'where was I when this thing was on the loose?! If I was killing criminals then shouldn't I have seen this thing on the news?!'

"Most, aka all of the important information is carried by the ministry of defence in Japan, they would only hold the information if they knew where the thing is" there was a little notification sound for emails. L turned around and typed on his computer quickly.

As we all waited there was a sharp intake of breathe and a confused look on Ls face.

"Apparently the thing does teach E class and is an alien octopus thingy"

"An Octopus alien! You've got to be kidding me!" "That's fake right?!" "I knew aliens were alive!" Matsuda shouted out the last input, gaining a few looks but we soon ignored the flustered man.

"Anyway, it says here that the octopus will destroy earth as it had done so to the moon…" L trailed off.

"So why send him to E class?" I asked and the man frowned.

"It doesn't say, hence why we need Gakushuu to get in to the class and see from the inside" I nodded as everything clicked together.

"So you made a deal with him, for him to be the inside rat in exchange for me getting out of that prison" I state and L nods in approval at how I caught on.

"So what now? It's the weekend's now so do we plan on what to do when Gakushuu gets in?" I ask as this case has me interested.

"Well on Monday will be his first day in E class, I believe he can get information and the whole picture of what's happening, in the meantime we should all get some rest, Light Kun doesn't have to stay In the 'prison' anymore for now, you can take a spare room" L informs.

"Let me guess, cameras are installed" "Light Kun don't be naïve…there are camera's everywhere" "Pervert" I state as I was led out to my new room my Watari.

GAKUSHUU'S POV

"Urgh" I moan out in pain as I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling. I try and get up but a firm hand was put on my chest to keep me from doing so.

"Take it easy Asano San" I turn to see Watari's calm face as he looked at me in a fatherly way. Watari was probably more fatherly now than Gakuho had ever been to me in my entire life.

"What?" I croaked out but my throat was parched. A straw was place to my lips and so I sipped from the cup. "How long have I been out for?" I asked and the man gave a light smile.

"Since yesterday afternoon to now…it's midday at the moment" I gaped a bit before trying to remember what happened.

'Punches and kicks from the old man himself in front of my classmates' I drew in a shaky breathe. 'My ex classmates' I thought as now I was in E class.

"Is Raito Nii okay?" I asked and the man laughed.

"You should worry about yourself first but yes, light is fine" I nodded. 'I'd need to talk to the elder teen later'. "It's a Saturday right watari?" my mind was still a little hazy at the moment.

"I believe so" suddenly the door opens and in comes Raito, with his usual cool and calm aura around him. "Um…can we have a heart to heart moment Watari?" I asked the old man as the man narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm with them" L comes out from behind Raito, raising a chained wrist. Watari nods before leaving, Raito glared at the intruding man still in the room but sighed. "Come on Light Kun, even without me in the room I'd still be able to watch you through the cameras" 'that man is like a perverted stalker' I thought.

Light walks over to me before releasing the tension in his shoulders (which I only noticed) and hugged me. L was yanked over as well due to the cuffs and fell over, landing on his butt at the sudden fast movements, can I say karma?

"Ouch! Raito Nii, my ribs…can't breathe" the brunette immediately lets go but I felt something under my blankets…a file?

"Sorry, I guess I got a bit too carried away" Raito laughed nervously as L propped himself up and stared at us with his large, not Japanese eyes.

"I'm glad you two are okay but…does he know now L?" I asked the detective who nodded. "So what's the plan now that I'm in E class?" I asked.

"You'll know in time Gakushuu Kun" I nodded.

"Will I be able to go to school on Monday?" "Hopefully your injuries won't be as bad and that you can walk without using a wheel chair or crutches, your ribs weren't broken but one of the bones were fractured…it should heal on its own in a month or two, pain killers can help and sometimes you might have trouble breathing but it will heal, is the point I'm making" I just nod obediently at the man.

"Apart from that you've just got a few cuts and bruises, some might not heal entirely by Monday but most will…now If that is all you two have to say to each other, I have other business arrangements I need to make" L says as he drags Raito away.

"In person?" I ask.

"With me there as well?" Raito asked.

"Yes and no, Light Kun you are going back into your room where you can be observed like a lab rat" and so Raito was dragged away by L of all people, who surprisingly was stronger than he looked to have dragged Raito away.

I sighed as I went under my covers to sleep, but really it was to look at the file Raito had given me. There was two big yellow envelops, one labelled Teru Mikami and the other labelled Kiyomi Takeda. A note was left for me and with the subtle light from the outside shining through my not so thick blankets I could just about read the note.

"Give Misa's notebook to Mikami to use and give Takeda some papers from mine, meet with them as soon as possible in private where L won't find or see you. You'll have to tell them about Kira and about me if you have to. Then they will continue to write names, I know they will. Tell Mikami about the eyes as well, he will most definitely take the offer, make sure Rem and Ryuk are present, from K" it was obviously from Raito Nii, signed as Kira. There were two phone numbers at the bottom, one for Takeda and the other for Mikami. But how could Raito possibly trust them?

But now this left me the hard part. I had to get the three death notes, that I had managed to shove in my locker at school and then discreetly call the two without getting traced and meet with the two in private, all without getting followed or found out…HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT?!

Sometimes Raito's expectations are too high, even for the new god of the world.

I sighed, 'well time to start thinking…again'

 **The next day**

I could walk fine and I wasn't suffering with breathing problems unless I was moving too fast so I'd have to take my movements slowly. So I was up and about and when I made my way to the living room where all the detectives were I had a plan.

"L I'm bored!" I called to the genius detective.

"What am I supposed to do with your boredom?" L replied.

"Well I suppose you could give me something to do, you know getting kept inside while perverted detectives watch you isn't as fun as it sounds" I state as the SPK looked on in amusement.

"No I'm not letting you into Light Kun's room if that's what you want" L states.

"Why would I go into another room that is also being kept under surveillance? No, I want to go outside! Like normal teens and play at the park a game of soccer or something" I huffed.

"I will not indulge with your games at the moment, I am busy"

"Then let me go out with…" I pretend to scan the detectives. "Matsuda, he doesn't seem to be of use at the moment" I state as the man shouted protest about being useful. "Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I pleaded.

The man stiffened at the mention of cherries, I smirked internally. "Pretty please with a strawberry on top of an ice cream Sunday with cheese cake on the side and a lot of swee-""If I let you out will you shut up?" "Yes" "Matsuda take the boy out"

And that's how I ended up in Matsuda's car as the man drove.

"So where would you like to go Asano san?" he asked.

"Please take me to my school, as I will now be going to E class I will need to clear my shoe locker and the remainder of the love letters I must've received yesterday while I was gone" the man looked at me in envy and shock before he drove me to my school gates.

"Are you even allowed in?" Matsuda questions and I give him my best childish smile.

"Course I am, I am the principal's son so there will be no questions about it" as we arrived at the front gate. "While I get my stuff can you get me ice cream, 3 scoops, one donut and coffee scoop, cookies and cream and salted caramel I'll give you an address to my favourite place?" I wrote an address down for the man, gave him some cash and got out of the car and smiled at the man. "Get yourself something as well" I state and I was off before the man could protest.

I got rid of the man for a while so now I needed to hurry. I rushed into the school with a key I got since I was the student council president which unlocks most rooms in the school. I quickly and swiftly got to my locker, only wincing a bit at my injuries. As I unsealed the back of my locker I pulled out the three squashed books and shoved them in the bag I had brought along. I pulled out my shoes and then of course, the gigantic pile of love letters and shoved them in the bin nearby before leaving.

It wasn't long before I was near a telephone booth, outside of the school. I pulled out some change and dialled Kiyomi Takeda first. It rung three times before a female voice picked up.

"Kiyomi Takada speaking" "Hello Miss Takada" I start of.

"Who is this?" "I'm Light Yagami's younger cousin" I could hear a breath of shock from the other side of the phone. "I'm calling to ask if you'd be able to meet me in person at the request of Light." I asked innocently.

"W-why?" she was shocked to say the least.

"It has to do with some delicate situations concerning Kira, if you meet up with me then you might just get to meet your saviour" I state.

"Kira? You know Kira? Where do I meet you?" she asked instantly. 'Fool, if I wasn't actually doing this under Kira's name and was a freak then she'd be dead by the end of the day'

"Well meet me at the front gates of Kunugigaoka Middle school in 10 minutes, any later and I will leave" and so I ended the call, 'onto the next one I guess' I sighed as I called Mikami Teru.

"Hello?" the phone was picked up after 4 rings.

"Mikami Teru?" I asked.

"Yes" the man had very few words to be spoken. "Who are you?" he asked.

"God" I decided to play with him a bit but I would soon regret my choice.

"KIRA SAMA? Oh I KNEW you'd contact me, a WORSHIPPING and DEVOTED follower-""Okay shut up" now I had a headache.

"I'm so sorry my lord" The man apologised.

"Well if you are devoted to me then you would be quick enough to meet me at kunugigaoka middle school entrance in 5 minutes?" I asked.

"Of course God" and the class was ended. Really these people were too gullible…that must be why Raito Nii chose them.

I only had to wait a few more minutes before a car came screeching to a halt and the ragged breaths of a male. I looked up to see both people I had called, 'were these people this desperate to meet Kira?'

"God?" "Kira?" they both looked at me when I walked into Takada's car.

"Get in Mikami, Takada drive, I'll explain" I state and the man got into the back seat and we drove.

 **10 minutes**

"So you're telling me that you're also Kira? No way" Takada states as she keeps her eyes on the road, driving and driving around.

"God can take any form he wishes to speak to his loyal followers but as a kid?" Even Mikami wasn't sure anymore.

"Yeah well I'm not the main Kira" I state.

"Oh so your Kira number 2?" Takada asked.

"No actually, that's Misa Misa's, yeah yeah I know, surprising" I state as I see their even more shocked faces at the gothic Lolita being a killer.

"So why has God decided to contact us? Does he need our help delivering justice? Will we get to use this Death note you told us of?" Mikami asked.

"Well yes" I took out the three death notes from my bag. I checked through the pages to see whose was whose and gave Misa's one to Mikami and I ripped out 7 pages from Raito's to give to Takada.

"Orders from 'God' himself are simple, write down the names of criminals you see on TV or online, Takada you write down the names of criminals in Japan, while as Mikami you are given permission to kill criminals from around the world. Mikami you will also keep Gods personal death note for safe keeping and when Takada needs more you will give her 7 more pages. Takada make sure to write a page full of names per a day to keep up the charade" Takada looked pale while Mikami looked excited.

"What if I choose not to kill?" There was hesitation and fear laced in Takada's voice. She was uncertain and that could be a very bad thing for the future, I need to secure the alliance now or things could go wrong and she could report us.

"Then you're not only letting Kira down but you are letting the people who want to not live in fear of criminals down, you're letting the criminals win, letting them know that they can steal from anyone, rape anyone and kill anyone, do you want that?" "No of course no-" "Then use the Death note as you are told by Kira to, for the people…for Light, do you want him to end up dead for the good he's done, because he put criminals in their place, for the justice he wants for the world" Takada sucks in a breathe before nodding In determination.

"I'll do it" and I nod at her in satisfaction before turning to Mikami.

"I won't let God down, I've know from experience from how it feels to fail in delivering justice" the man's voice was different, no longer the crazed voice of worshipping Kira but a more serious tone.

"Good, then all that's left is communication, should you two need to contact each other, purchase cheaper phones so that L does not try and pick at your personal numbers, and if you want to contact Light or me then you will have to call me using telephone booths in a different part of Tokyo" the look of shock and outrage was place all over their faces.

"That's if you need to contact in a hurry and the Shinigami's aren't with you"

"The what?" "Hello" "GAH!" Both the two screeched as both Rem and Ryuk phased through the car roof, sitting next to Mikami who was now at the very edge of his seats. The two had been following a little further away ever since I left the hotel with Matsuda.

"God is in line with Gods of death?" Mikami asked, sounding sceptical and maybe even a little uneasy.

"Yes, now if you have a message to give me or Kira then you should tell these two as they're only seen if people touch the death notes, making hiding the books in a secret location even more crucial. For the mean time Rem and Ryuk will be watching your activity and life style, they can be annoying and can talk to you in public but I'll advise you to not answer to them outright, make sure to feed them apples even though they don't need to be fed" they both nodded.

"That's all, stop here" I state and the car came to a stop on the side of the road. I hopped out after putting my own death note back in my bag and then waving to the two good bye. Hopefully the two would do well after all Mikami is a law student and Takada wants to be a reporter, hopefully the two could benefit with using Kira's power to their advantage.

As I walked down the street to a familiar looking Café I went in.

"Welcome to- Asano San?" I gave a smirk to E class's beloved ikemen and class representative.

"Yuuma" I state as I could basically hear the clogs working this mind. "An acquaintance was here before me, man in a business suit, early twenties, black hair and maybe he ordered 3 different scooped ice cream?" I asked and the brunette nodded as he stiffly led me to the table in which Matsuda had attained.

"Asano you're finally here!" called out the naïve man and I gave him a smile. "Your ice cream should be here soon" I nod at this as I sat.

"W-would you l-like to order anything else?" I shook my head and as did Matsuda but he was practically eying the menu with hunger.

"Actually one plate of Omurice, two of takoyaki and would you stop acting like a robot Yuuma, it's like you think I would expose you of illegally working a part time job" I laughed a bit but the brunette seemed to stiffen even more. "It's a Joke, take it easy, besides I promised that I wouldn't, remember?" the brunette nodded before leaving with the order.

"You eat that much?" Matsuda asked but I gave an airy laugh.

"It's for you idiot, I know you're hungry and I'm sorry for making you wait so long" I state sweetly but the man buys it all and takes it all in as the truth.

A few minutes later Matsuda was stuffing his face while I watched in amusement as I ate my ice cream.

It wasn't long till we finished and as we payed I have a tip to Yuma to see the effect it would have on the student. Surely he would die from a heart attack from the shock…

I explored many places around the area with Matsuda in tow but the man didn't seem to be worried by that fact as he tagged along, probably relieved that he didn't have to work on the Mira case that was definitely out of his league in the smarts department. Not that the man wasn't smart, he was intelligent in his own Matsuda way and a rookie so he has a lot to learn… if he survives.

It was late and by then we were back at the hotel, entering the SPK living room filled with the diligent workers have a little coffee or in L's case, cake break.

"Have fun?" Light asked and I nodded brightly.

"Where did you two go?" L asked as he ate his cheese cake in delight.

"Loads of places, I cleared out my old shoe locker as well and we also ate and went to different places" I walked over to sit in a chair, L narrowed his eyes at me but didn't say anything. "Any leads?" I asked but the detective sighed swirling away to eat his cake. "I believe that to be a no".

"Gakushuu you are to leave at 6Am tomorrow to the school and to your Fathers office, there I believe is where you will be told of… many interesting things"

 **MONDAY KARMA'S POV**

Ah I could still taste the victory in my mouth from beating Asano, even though that was days ago. Although it was sweet it had a sour tinge to it, like there was something wrong to the victory. I trek up the damn hills to E class like every school day. Nagisa, Maehara and Kaneda walking beside me as well.

"Wonder what Korosensei has in store for us, we did get to the top five" Kaneda chirps excitedly. She always was one to be giddy and happy all the time, sometimes I wonder if she has any worries or if she feels any sadness or anger towards anything except for big boobs.

"Well this one did get first" Maehara slung an arm around my shoulders, grinning ear to ear as we reach the building and slipped inside.

"Yeah Karma, I still can't believe you won against Gakushuu" Nagisa says as he laughs.

"Nothing is going to ruin this victory, not even that snobby kid himself" I called out as I slid the door open only to come to a halt. 'What the hell? I guess Karma really does suit me'

I could only stare in open shock as I notice the kid sitting at a new desk that was beside my one.

"I believe I just did ruin it Akabane" the strawberry blonde boy smirked his annoying smirk but it was pained. By the way he was sitting he wanted to be anywhere but here, he even looked forced.

"What are you doing here? The main building is that way if you're lost" Maehara points through the window to the main campus. Asano seem to glare at this.

"I know" and with that he ignored us. I shrugged at Nagisa's questioning look as we made our way to our separate desks. I plopped down in my seat and couldn't help but jab at the other males' pride.

"So how have you been Second?" the males head snapped in my direction and I could see the clear anger on his face.

"What did you call me?" he seethed out and I could only feel my grin grow larger.

"Second, it fits you, you know, being second to an E class student and all" the blonde looks like he wanted to retort but he refrained from doing so. I raised an eyebrow at this, usually the other would retort and then we would banter so what was wrong?

Soon other students made their way in. They were all shocked but also kept from asking as to why Asano was here. Although Terasaka and his group looked smug and grinned Cheshire smiles. Most likely planning to do some things to the male. Finally Korosensei arrived, but not through the window with his 20mach speed like usual but coming through the door of all things. The octopuses usual smile on his face, although something in his eyes held something that was caution. Karasuma and Bitch Sensei followed in closely behind, both looking grimly at Asano as if he left a b'day taste in their mouths.

"E class, as you have most likely noticed the new student in your class, Asano Gakushuu" the person said nodded to the two in acknowledgement. "He will also be joining in on assassinating Korosensei as he is told already of what he must do"

Asano stood at this and opened his mouth to talk. "So this was the secret you all have been hiding" shock ran through the class at the line he uttered.

"What do you mean?" Karasuma eyed the kid suspiciously. "Did your father tell you before we did?" a pained face went through the males face but it was covered up in a millisecond.

"No" he said as he sat down.

"Any who" bitch sensei gave out a smile as she addressed the class. "Along with the new student we also have two new staff members, come in you two" and the door slid open as two figures came in. Both male from their figures. One had wild black hair and large eyes with dark circles under them, he was pale and slouching, wear only baggy pants and a large white shirt. He was obviously foreign from his features. The other man on the other hand was the complete opposite of the first. Brown hair that was positioned to perfection, honey brown eyes that made him look trustworthy and nice. His skin was tanner and he wore a professional dark brown suit with a red tie.

"Eh?! RAITO NII!?" I looked to see Asano gaping at the professional teacher. But wait…Raito nii?… were they brothers?!

"Gakushuu" Ratio nodded to the younger.

"Well seems like you know a student, any way this is Ryuuzaki Hideki who will be teaching Criminology and Light the assistant teacher to Ryuuzaki but will also be teaching law and business studies" I notice most of the girls ogling Yagami who didn't seem to care. I soon notice the hand cuffs, cuffing the two teachers together for some reason.

"Now that introductions are done let's begin with the class" Korosensei says as the four other teachers leave the classroom.

'Criminology? Law and business studies? What was going on with all these new things?!

The lessons go on with usual but we all watched in case Asano would try anything with Korosensei, I mean, all new kids have always tried assassinating the octopus on their first day. Although all we got were the bored yet assessing looks from Asano. Soon after our English lesson with Bitch Sensei and her trying to kiss the living daylights out of the students we moved on to our first Criminology lesson with Hideki and Yagami Sensei.

The raven haired man stood up front of the classroom, Yagami Sensei not far behind as he was leaning against the board.

"Let's start with the introduction of Criminology, I know it's a bit too late into the year with learning the subject but I believe I can get you all to catch on fast, so first question, What do you lot know about Criminology?" The man's voice droned on monotonously.

Isogai put up his hand Hideki nodded for him to answer.

"Well, criminology is about criminal justice" Hideki nodded at this, as if this was mostly the only answer he'd get from us.

Megu put her hand up. "It's about teaching people about different types of crime and how to solve them"

"Yes, it is. That's the general idea about the subject, teaching people of the many different crimes and the different ways to approach and solve them if you are thinking about being per say an officer or a detective" the man took a breath and reached his desk and took out…a bag of candy? He popped a strawberry flavoured one in his mouth before continuing. "This course covers definitions and types of crime, research methods, theories and responses to crime. Crimes against people, property, and organizations will be examined, and biological, psychological, and sociological explanations will be discussed" that sounded very…technical. For a man like Ryuuzaki, he didn't look like he'd be all that smart. But then again Albert Einstein wasn't all for looking smart. Yagami Sensei looked on at the man eating his candy in irritation.

Hinata called out but both male teachers didn't seem to mind. "Um sensei, are you a detective yourself?"

"Are you saying I can't be an officer miss Okano?" "No! It's just you don't seem like the type to do field work" The girl blushed, flustered at being called out for her wording.

"Well to answer your questions I am a detective, but that doesn't mean I'm not capable in getting in a few kicks from time to time" Both Yagami and surprisingly Asano snorted at this fact. "Now are there any other questions before we start working?" Nakamura held up her hand.

"Will we be getting to help you with any of the cases you might be taking?" The girl asked and a small smile was place on his lips.

"No, I don't need help and nor will I be letting kids such as yourselves, Assassinators in training or not, get involved with some of my cases" he hummed a bit. "They're too dangerous as most of the cases I take on are about rapists and mass murdering killers"

"Do you know L, Eraldo Coil or Deneuve or have you ever worked with the three?" Sugino asked excitedly.

"I know all three, not personally as no one has ever seen the three's identities but I have worked with them briefly before although I am in no means on their genius levels" Yagami Sensei rolled his eyes from the background.

"Why did you become a detective?" Itone surprisingly asked.

"Well first because I was bored, I didn't know what to do with my life and chose something that could at least keep me interested for a period of time" we were all shocked with that answer. "Secondly because I believe I have a strong sense of Justice and will put all the cases and criminals I've ever dealt with to justice, even after I die in a case" Ryuuzaki turned to his partner. "Isn't that right Light Kun?" the brunette in turn gave a strained smile but everyone could see the irritation on his face.

"Yes Ryuuzaki" his voice was cheery though.

"Now on with the lesson" and so Hideki Sensei began the class with telling us to write notes.

The class was actually pretty interesting and soon it was over, who knew the day the great Karma Akabane wouldn't want a class to end.

Lunch came by and we all ate in our separate groups. Of course Asano sat at his desk alone and awkward. I don't know whether to snort at the fact that the grand king was finally kicked of his high horse or sympathise at the sheep in wolf's clothing because we all know that E class is no herd of sheep.

"All alone now Asano? No lackeys by your side?" Terasaka taunted as he and his group walked up the strawberry blonde.

"So, you never told us why you were here, did daddy kick you down to this place?" Hazama asked creepily, the male in turn scooted away from the group with a defiant glare. "Oh? So he did, was it because you came second" the glare darkened even further.

"What a strict father you have second, but being the principal you could easily go back with good grades" I called out. "Karma" Nagisa hushed but I ignored the bluenette.

"I've told you lot once and I'll tell you lot again, don't call that man my father, he isn't" the male grumbled as he touches his chest lightly.

"Oh, daddy issues?" Muramatsu asked and this time Asano stood, eyes flashing dangerously but it died out as what looked like a fight dispersed as he turned around and went outside.

"What's going on Asano? Usually you'd never back down from a fight with E class? Or have you gone soft" he walked to the door.

"Well considering as I am one of you now I'm not here to fight because that will get me nowhere in this school or life, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go change into my sport uniform for P.E next" and so the male left.

I couldn't help but stare until I felt a whack to the side of my head. "That wasn't very nice Karma" Nagisa frowned.

"Oh come on, he deserved it for the things he put us all through" Terasaka shouted but he flinched at the glares he got, most being the girls.

"Don't forget how he helped us with saving half of E class" shouted Kayano.

"Not to mention he actually came as a guest during the festival, and he didn't taunt us like he usually did" Megu states.

"Come on, what about when he challenged us at the pole toppling event at the risk of exposing Isogai's job!" Terasaka shouted.

"Actually…" Isogai spoke up. "Yesterday he actually came to eat at the place I worked at with another man, but the thing was that he gave me a tip"

"How much? I mean a tip isn't all that much right?" Yoshida says.

"Well it was a 10 000 yen note…he even told me to stop acting like a robot around him, he did so…jokingly and remember the time he asked us for help, guys Asano may have been a prideful student but he has soften his sharp edges" Terasaka's face fell and so did his lackeys. Even I felt a twinge of guilt.

"Apologise to him" Kanzaki states and they nodded as the bell went and we all left to go to P.E with Karasuma.

 **Nagisa's POV**

We were all on the field waiting for Karasuma to come. Asano an awkward length away from the rest of us. Finally the Ministry man made his way to the field, he noticed the aura in the air and sighed.

"Today we won't get into the tougher games, today we should just practice in your hand to hand combat" he pulled up his sleeve and got into a fighting stance.

"So come at me with everything you've got" and soon we started with our usual fighting. Asano even threw a few punches but not much, as if it would take too much effort and power. After half an hour we all took a break.

"You've all gotten better, Asano please use more power next time, and I can see the reluctance" the blonde grunted in reply.

"Look it Yagami and Hideki Sensei!" called out Nakamura as we see the two teachers walking out of the building or what look liked fresh air.

"Ah, Light! Ryuuzaki! Why don't you come down here and demonstrate your fighting skill to the class!" called out Karasuma. Light looked ready to refuse but surprisingly Ryuuzaki pulled the other with him, forcing him onto the field with us.

"Are there any rules?" "Ryuuzaki! I didn't consent!" "Light please quiet down, I would have thought that you had wanted to beat my face in half the time, now's the time to do it" The raven states.

"No rules, give it everything you got, and I believe the hand cuffs might need to be taken off" Karasuma gestures to the chains connecting the two.

"But Ryuuzaki I don't want to! You'll get hurt anyway!" growled the younger man.

"We will do this, don't be so lazy, you'll get fat if you just sit around. After all you've been a very boring suspect, to prove that you're innocent you'll need to show me you are" what was going on?

"But I keep telling you! I'm not guilty!" "Sure you are, I know for a fact that you have a 99.9% chance that you are Ki-"and then sound the punch to the face.

With incredible force Yagami Sensei punched Hideki Sensei in the face, enough to throw the man backwards as well as himself. Both flying to the ground.

"Happy Ryuuzaki?" Growled out Yagami sensei as he stood up shakily. He looked pissed, as if the conversation hit too close to home. Even during class when Ryuuzaki was eating sweets and being annoying he wasn't this furious.

"Quite, but you know what they say Light Kun, an eye for an eye" "What do yo-"before anything happened the brunette haired man was kicked to the jaw by Ryuuzaki with more force than what the man looked capable of. Again both men were flung to the side.

"God dammit! You always have to have the last words!" and the punching and kicking commenced even further. This wasn't a spar, this was a wild brawl filled with resentment and anger.

"ENOUGH" Karasuma shouted and both men stopped in the position of Yagami's fist near Ryuuzaki's face while Ryuuzaki's leg in turn stopped mid-air in Yagami's face as well. "I asked for a sparring match that could help the students not for a silly fight!" the ministry man shouted to the two.

"Well beggars can't be choosers" Ryuuzaki states as he stood up, slouched with his hands in his pockets before he began walking away, tugging his other half with him.

Yagami sensei's face was dark but he didn't refuse walking with the man. Once the two were gone I felt myself breathe. I was a bit tense from the fight the two got into. Sure it's only been a day but from what I had noticed in class, Yagami sensei doesn't seem to be the type to blow off his cool like that. Even when Hideki sensei was eating sweets in class or made annoying remarks towards the brunette. Although what Hideki sensei was about to say before getting punched in the face must've ticked off the man even more.

"Are those two always like that?" Maehara questioned, not expecting an answer but was given one anyways.

"Not always but even if they do bicker they tend to do that just verbally" hummed Asano, informing himself more than Maehara.

"Okay then…so what's your relation to them, I forgot to ask before" Karma swooped in and slung an arm over the strawberry blonde boy who glared in return.

"Rai- I mean Yagami Sensei is my cousin and Hideki…let's just remember who I am, I know a lot of people with who I am Akabane" Asano sneered as he shoved the hand of his shoulder.

"Well then" Karasuma spoke up, getting our attention. "Class dismissed for today" and with that we all made our way to get changed.

As we did I noticed and continued to observe Asano who was in the far corner, away from prying eyes but I could still see him. As he changed his shirt quicker that the rest of his clothes, I concentrated hard enough to see…bandages? Bandages were wrapped around his chest but I was blocked from the view as soon as they were seen.

"What's with the bandages Asano?" Taunted a certain red head, seems like I wasn't the only one looking at the boy.

"None of your business Akabane" sneered Asano as he finished changing and left quickly.

He didn't talk to anybody for the rest of the day after that. Or well he almost didn't until the building started to shake and loud destruction was heard. I popped my head out the window to see large machines taking down the building.

"Oh, hello students" Asano Gakuho greeted with a smile. "The board made a decision to today, we're tearing down the old build so I'm going to have to move you to a new building I'm going to construct next year, for now you lot can help demolish this building" the smile was sweetly sickening.

"A NEW CAMPUS?!" I shout, along with the class.

"Yes, with a surveillance and anti-escape system, the new building will be like a prison and it will be under my educational theories" Laughed the man darkly, a smirk on his lips.

"B-but you can't do that!" Kayano called out in anguish.

"Can't I? This is my school young lady?" the man states cruelly.

"You'll carry out your educational vison to the very end, won't you Gakuho" it was Asano who scorned his father. He glared with pure hatred and anger for some reason, maybe because he was the cause for moving him here?

"Indeed Gakushuu" he didn't even address the other like his son. "Unlike you, I can make my visions happen, with the money and power I have" the two glared at each other. Just then Korosensei sped out next to the man.

"Oh, and make no mistake, _you_ are no longer needed for my educational system" Gakuho pulled out a piece of paper that made Korosensei screech. "This notice of dismissal is what kills you Octopus"

"No way! He actually played the forbidden card in this game!" Sugino gasped.

Suddenly Korosensei pulled out some posters of protest and started to protest about being fired.

"My time has come, to kill you once and for all Korosensei. You are no longer needed by me you see" glowered the man.

"Are you serious?" Nakamura shouted.

"Oi, Asano's daddy, you're strong and all but our teacher won't give up so easily" Akabane calls out and both Asano's turn to the red head. He raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't he tell you? He's nothing to me anymore" at those words everyone turned to look at the latter who looked away, avoiding eyes. "Hold off the demolishing I have some work to do inside" the man calls out and all machines stop in their tracks.

L'S POV

When myself and Light Kun were called into the classroom along with the other two agents I was quite surprised to see Gakuho in the middle of the room with the octopus. The room set up with the man explaining the process of the game of letting Korosensei live. All the students watched on in shock from the outside.

Five hand grenades, four with that were anti sensei, one that was dangerous to humans. All five were identical in smell and look. Once the pins are pulled, they'll explode once the handle rises. Placed between five books, five that both men were supposed to answer the top right hand corner question of each page the grenades were in.

All in all, the man was crazy…just like the rest of his damn family.

I watched, observing and calculating the chances of the Octopus surviving this gamble of a game. Even Light watched his uncle with curiosity, admiration but disgust as well.

"So will you give it a try?" taunted the elder Asano.

"Of course, let's do it" and with that we watched. Even I'll admit I watched on in anticipation.

He sat at Geometry first and as he opened it I could tell the alien octopus was not going to make it, panicking before the grenade exploded in his face. Once the gas cleared, all that was left was a half melted Korosensei.

"Hit, three more and you might win" sneered Gakuho.

Korosensei moved to the next one, training. As the melting octopus place his tentacle on the page, with immense speed he flipped it, wrote in it and solved the question. I was stumped for a second before the octopus explained.

"I more or less know the questions on each of these pages, I remember it and so with my speed all I need to do is flip, solve and flip it closed. I only had trouble in math due to a student borrowing it and not returning it for a long while and so my memory way a little rusty" Korosensei states. I shook my head as I pulled out a lolly pop and sucked on it. I didn't give the octopus enough credit. As Korosensei sped through the remaining grenade books I could see that Gakuho was panicking internally.

"You dug your own assassination Asano" States Korosensei. "Now it's your turn" all heads turned to the man. There was no way out of this for a human, I admit even I can't think of a way to win. Sure you could move out the way before exploded and then answer the question but then that wouldn't be the point of the gamble. Was the man going to take the challenge?

I looked over to both Gakushuu and Light. 'If he has the same pride size as those two, 100% chance'

I noticed that Korosensei was speaking to the man, but it was as if suddenly the man was experiencing his life, flashed before his eyes. Face completely blank as he stared into nothingness.

 **GAKUHO'S POV**

My own students and classes I used to teach in this building ran through my mind. Memories, old memories that were kept at the back of my mind for so long that I had nearly forgot why I came to build such a strong school. What my morals use to be.

Cram school, the basketball match, my first batch of graduates graduating from the cram school and me continuing in teaching only to find out later that a student was bullied and committed suicide. The funeral. I felt my heart clench, this was years ago though, I should be over it! But my heart was still heavy. I could've prevented that, I could've helped! I wasn't strong enough in teaching, in building my students up.

Soon other things flashed through my mind, things that happened since the incident. I got strong, mastering in all types of strength, mentally and physically. I even sweet talked the men who killed my student, leading them to become addicts and gamblers. I used my brainwashing ability on them and it ruined their lives. Soon I opened another school, the old building would serve those who were too weak. I wanted to create strong students that would survive, even if it meant destroying others. I needed money, power, status to make me stronger and my students strong…but in the end.

Both the weak and the strong have left my side with only death in front of me.

"Gakuho you idiot!" I stiffened, that voice I knew oh so well, that voiced in which I loved with all my heart. Crying sounds of a child filled through the hospital.

"Don't blank out on the birth of your child dumbass" Mariko Hikari was her maiden name until she became my wife. She was breathing hard, exhausted from giving birth to our son. The doctor gave the baby to me to hold. I stared in shock as my eyes settle on the beautiful baby that was my son.

"Mariko, what should we name him?" I asked gently as I still look on with mirth before giving him to my wife.

"Gakushuu Asano" Mariko states firmly yet her eyes soften at the sight of the newborn.

I couldn't help but I snort in laughter. "Figures that two teachers would name their own kid as a learner" and that was what Gakushuu meant. Learn, or learner.

I couldn't help but smile lovingly at the two who were falling asleep fast. Mariko's unruly yet beautiful strawberry blonde hair and fair skin. Her deep violet eyes that would burn like amethysts.

You see Mariko was a simple Mathematics teacher, quite hot headed but beautiful and passionate in her teachings. She burned with the need to learn new things, I had met her a few months after the main building was built and I was looking for a mathematics teacher. She literally came crashing into my life one day and events happened to make her take the spot.

I guess we felt a connection as soon teacher meetings became meetings outside of school to dates to actually dating for three years before I proposed to her on a simple date in the sandy beach, candle lit table and full moon shining away.

The memory passed as soon I was having a picnic with both Gakushuu and Mariko at a park. Mariko always loosened me up, she was the only one to know of my past and my true self after all.

It was Gakushuu second birthday and I was playing with him, raising him into the air as I made sound effects, Gakushuu laughing care freely. Mariko was smiling when she had started to cough, soft at first before she was suddenly coughing her heart out.

"Mariko?" "Mama?" both myself and Gakushuu inquired.

"It's not-*cough*" I put our son down and catch the women before she fell down. She was sweating profusely and her breaths were short as she wheezed.

I had called an ambulance and it was that afternoon I found out she was diagnosed with lung cancer. Mariko was a smoker, it was the one and only thing I had found as a problem with her. She wasn't like those people who smoked a few packets a day but she would smoke when she was stressed.

After we went through many operations and many difficulties but after months that turned to more than year of trying, she gave up. She didn't want to do anymore, she wanted to die.

That led me to the memory of her on her death bed. Gakushuu sleeping peacefully in my arms as Mariko was now on her bed at our home. Doctors had allowed for her to come home and spend her final hours with her family.

"Mariko…I'm sorry I couldn't save you" I whisper as I felt myself cry in vain. The women I loved so much, that had changed me so much was going to die and there was nothing I could do to stop that.

"It's okay Gakuho, I'm ready" she smiled, it was pained yet still beautiful. She was such a bright and burning light, but all candles burn out eventually.

"Can I hold him?" she asked and I gave her Gakushuu who in turn snuggled closely to his mother. "My baby boy, you'll become a strong man won't you?" she gave an airy yet weak laugh.

"Why do you have to go so fast" I cry as I caressed her cheek.

"Fate Gakushuu, everyone dies eventually" she spoke as she lifted a small hand to my own face, whipping the tears away weakly. "Gakuho, please take care of Gakushuu, make sure he doesn't suffer or get hurt, and promise me that"

"I promise"

A light smile appeared. "I love you" she whispers.

"I love you too, I love you so much" I state firmly as she slipped away.

"I'll be waiting for you…"

"So principal, will you take on your challenge?" Korosensei asked and I opened my eyes. Here I was back in the wretched E class.

"OI if you don't to want to die then back down!" and E class student shouted out. I glanced at him and he squeaked in fear. I looked around as the kids talked, I didn't pay any heed only eying Gakushuu. My heart stopped as I see Mariko's splitting male image. 'He's grown up so much and I didn't pay any care to him' I thought sadly.

"This year's E class has been a constant thorn in my side, how many times now have I seen such bald-faced oppositions?" I turned to the octopus who looked at me. "Under my educational philosophy, you could very well destroy the world, but it wouldn't matter" I flipped open the pages as I heard several gasps. I noticed 'Ryuuzaki' and light's eyes widen in shock as they stared, I could only smile before the grenade exploded.

"Once the earth explodes, the end will come for everyone, my students won't have to fear me and I'll finally be with you again Mariko" I whisper lightly as Light enveloped the room.

I shut my eyes tightly before I opened them again seconds later after the big kaboom. Laughter of the octopus sounded.

"Did you forget about my molt?" laughed Korosensei.

"Your once monthly trick heh?" I asked as I bow my head to the floor in despair. "Seems you'll have to wait a little longer Mariko" I hiss lightly yet with the silence in the room everyone heard.

Suddenly there was a sudden thump and I look up to see that Gakushuu had jumped through the window and was running towards me. He grabbed me by my collar and hollered.

"You idiot! You pathetic man! Don't just drop everything like that and die!" Gakushuu screamed at me with familiar anger and burning eyes. Her son had her personality. Then the last words she said to me came to my mind.

 _"_ _But for now, live, live until old age, live and take care of our child"_ and with her last breathe she was gone.

I grabbed Gakushuu hands from my collar softly.

"I'm sorry" the boy stiffened as I dropped my head again, I could feel his shocked gaze. "I'm sorry that I didn't care for you, I'm sorry that I never helped you when you had troubles, I'm sorry for never thinking you as my son, I'm sorry I let you get hurt, I'm sorry I hurt you more than just physically, mentally and emotionally and lastly I'm sorry I couldn't fulfil my wife's dying wishes, _your_ mothers dying wishes" I ran out as I could feel my body shake.

I cried silently, waiting for the boy to scream at me for being weak when I had always shouted at him to be strong. I waited for the rejection, the disgust but none came until his arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me close into his chest.

"I forgive you…father" he states as I let myself go, I let my grief take control. I let myself feel something other than hatred and anger. My grief in losing everybody I love and everything, my students, my wife, the weak and the strong.

But today I was given something I had lost along the day I lost my wife.

A son.

END CHP 8

Wow that was long. **So please review if you like that or review to keep the story going**.

I'm sorry it got a bit corny at the end but…meh.

Still sorry for leaving you guys for two weeks but I'm back now.


End file.
